Home
by Mama Bear and Her Cubs
Summary: Rachel's world has been put through the masher once she discovers that Shelby is her mother. Can she find her way back home once more? Quinn has finally found her true home; with the Berries. Can Quinn help Rachel find her home once more?
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_Home_

**SUMMARY: **_After Quinn gets kicked out of Finn's house she has no where too go. Rachel offers up her home, and finally Quinn feels like she has a home to go too. But, as Quinn begins to realize that she's in love with Rachel – will she remain at the Berry's or will she run away?_

**CATEGORY: **_Family / Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Angst/ Romance/ Spiritual/ Suspense/ Crime/ Tragedy_

**RATING: **_T_

**PRELUDE**

"Rachel?" Quinn asked in a quiet voice.

Rachel stiffened where she was sitting on the park bench. She tried to halt the silent tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking slightly as they gripped underneath the brown boards of the bench. Her jaw tightened as she tried to fight the sob that was trying to come out.

"Rachel." Quinn didn't even pose the shorter singing diva's name as a question this time. She sat down on the bench – leaving a modest space between her and her rival. She no longer considered Rachel her enemy – just her rival.

"Go away." Rachel said in a soft quiet voice.

"I can't." Quinn simply said.

"Just go away." Rachel continued to stare in front of her.

"I'm not leaving you." Quinn said keeping her eyes at the side of the brunette's face. "You didn't leave me when the truth that Finn wasn't my baby girl's father came out."

"I told that _certain _truth, Quinn." Rachel snidely said. "I was responsible for you."

"I see. I'm a responsibility to you." Quinn said taking each word as it's own. "I can live with that." She felt her baby girl move slightly. "Then to be fair – you are my _responsibility._"

Quinn watched as Rachel's head ever slowly twisted until she met the brown eyes of the short diva. She calmly waited for whatever Rachel had to offer her.

"I don't want to be your responsibility, Quinn. I don't want to be anyone's _responsibility_." Rachel said in a voice that Quinn knew that was trying so desperately to hold back the sobs.

"Then how about friends?" Quinn asked quietly.

Quinn watched as the hope filled Rachel's eyes – but then it was quickly driven back by …. _fear_? Before Quin could process that emotion the diva opened her mouth.

"_Friends_! You want to be friends with me, Quinn." Rachel barked out in dry laughter. "Since when do you want to be _friends _with me? In all the years that we have known one another. How many has it been now?" Anger in her brown eyes, "Twelve years. We were what two when we first met? How is that at two you decided that I wasn't good enough to be in your world?"

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered her hands protecting her womb. "I'm so sorry Rachel. For everything."

Rachel wanted to say more – but the picture of Quinn sitting with her arms protecting her daughter inside her softened her. "You really love her don't you."

"More than life itself." Quinn said her eyes on her baby bump. "More than anything."

"You'll make a good mom." Rachel said.

"Not to her I won't." Quinn sadly said.

"Why not?" Rachel couldn't keep from asking.

Quinn looked up, "I'm sixteen years old, Rachel. I'm homeless. My parents don't want me or my little girl. What sort of life can I give my daughter without a home or a job. Raising a baby takes money, Rachel, a lot of it."

"Noah wants her." Rachel said.

"Noah is a sixteen year old boy. He's still in high school. He actually still has a hope of a future. I can't let him be saddled with a baby so early on in his life." Quinn bit her lip. "I have a shot at academical scholarships. Noah only has a hope for a sports scholarship. I can't destroy his only shot on going to college." Her hand rubbed her womb.

"You don't have to give your daughter up, Quinn." Rachel moved over. Reaching out and putting her right hand on the baby bump. "I'll help you in any way that you need me too." She felt the baby move against her hand.

Quinn stared into the brown eyes of the girl whom she had made life miserable for their entire childhood. "Why would you be willing to do that for us?"

"You are family." Rachel said leaning in.

Quinn sat still as a statue as she felt Rachel's fingers trace her facial bones. Her lips twitched as she felt the other girl's fingers traced her lips. Then up to her eyes. Her eyes closed as Rachel repeated, "You are family." She leaned into the offered hug as she felt Rachel pull her tighter against her. Her arms reached up to wrap around the shorter girl's waist.

Rachel tightened her hold on the taller blond girl's body. "You aren't alone any longer, Quinn. I promise you that." Pulling away slightly. "I have your room all prepared at my home." Reaching up and gently catching a falling tear.

"It's not right." Quinn said trying to pull away from the safety of the arms.

Rachel leaned in and kissed the outside of Quinn's right eye. "Come home."

Quinn just silently allowed the shorter girl help her to her feet. She allowed the short diva lead her from the park that was nearest to her home.

Quinn was going home.

**END OF PRELUDE**


	2. Settling In

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SETTLING IN**

**RACHEL'S GUEST BEDROOM**

Quinn turned her eyes on the closed door to the guest room. There was another tap on the other side. "Come in." She said in a quiet voice. The door opened and reveled Rachel. She blinked in surprise, by the tap she assumed it was one of Rachel's father's. Rachel after all was the type of person to knock energetic on the door.

"Hi," Rachel said with an unsure look on her face. "I ah, came to check on you." Her right hand rose and pushed back some hair that was bothering her eyes.

"I'm fine." Quinn said waving her right hand to the side in a slow circle. "How can I not be." She sighed as she breathed in and out. Licking her lips, "Thanks for the room." Standing to her feet. "I'll get out of your hair now."

Rachel blinked rapidly. "Wait, what?" She blocked the door way with her small frame as the taller blond pregnant girl made her way towards her. "Quinn, this is your home now. You don't have to leave."

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks. "Get out of my way, Berry. I don't want to harm you." She said in a quiet seething voice, her fists clenched at her sides.

"You aren't going to hurt me, Quinn." Rachel said smiling softly.

"I'm a hormonal pregnant sixteen year old. Berry, I can easily destroy you – even kill you and blame on the hormones." Quinn said in a tone less voice.

"Then you automatically lose your daughter." Rachel sighed. "Do you really want that choice to be taken from you?"

Quinn lowered her eyes.

"I didn't think so." Rachel said with a glad smile.

"I all ready said thank you for the rest that you allowed me to take. I won't take up anymore of your time or concern." Quinn took two steps towards the door.

Rachel squared her shoulders and stared silently at the taller blond girl.

"Just let me go." Quinn pleaded softly. "Just let me go."

"Go where?" Rachel asked. "Where else do you have to go?"

Quinn folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "You have no right to ask me that, bitch." Her temper rose higher than ever before. She hated being corned. "My life is my own to live, Berry. _Mine_. Where I chose to be is _my_ decision. Not yours! Not Puck's! Not Finn's! Not my parents! Mine!"

Rachel moved forward and silently wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. "This is your home now, Quinn. Your family. Your safe place." She whispered as she raised her right hand to run the back of her hand on the pale girl's cheek.

"Get your man hands off me Ru-Paul." Quinn gasped out in a dry voice.

"My name is _Rachel_." Rachel said as she pulled the taller girl closer to her.

Quinn allowed the short diva to pull her into her. Her eyes closed as she rested her head against the diva's right collarbone, just against the neck. Just as she allowed herself to relax in the arms of safety – her childhood came rushing back to her. Stiffing up she jerked back away from the brunette, "Get your man hands off of me _queer freak_." With that Quinn put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and pushed hard.

Rachel lost her grip on Quinn, and banged against the wall. Hard. Blinking as she stared wide eyed at the angry pregnant girl in front of her.

"I _never asked for your help bitch! I never wanted to ask or need your help! I can handle this thing I call my life on my own! Just as I have always done!_" Quinn screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I c-c-c-can't do this alone." She knelt down to her knees, her hands wrapped protectively around her womb.

Rachel moved quickly and knelt down in front of the broken girl. "Quinn," She wrapped her arms around the blond, and pulled her into her. Quinn finally wrapped her arms tightly around her slim waist, after several minutes of just sitting stone still. As soon as she allowed the comfort that Rachel was offering – Quinn finally broke down in heart wrenching sobs.

Rachel bent her head down to rest against the top of the blond's head. She kept making shushing noises & kissing the head below her. Her hold on the broken girl just tightened.

Quinn finally pulled away from the shorter diva, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Quinn. You had a lot of emotions to get out. I'm just happy that you were in a safe place when you finally broke." Rachel said brushing her hand through Quinn's long blond hair. "Now, about we get you cleaned up. My dad promised to make your favorite meal."

"I'm not hungry." Quinn shook her head.

"Don't be like this, Quinn, think of the baby." Rachel said softly.

Quinn lowered her eyes, "I can't be around your dads, Rachel. Not now. Not like this."

"Dad will bring us a tray up." Rachel said in a decided voice. "Sides I think he and daddy would love a quiet dinner for two tonight." Placing her hand along with the blonds in her lap, "Now, it's time you get freshened up. We are sharing a bathroom, you and I. I know – I know so 'Brady Bunch' – but if you think about it, Quinn, it's more like '90210' – when Brandon and Brenda shared a bathroom – or even with Annie and Dixon sharing one. You are my Dixon."

Quinn looked up, "I look like an African American _male _to you?" She couldn't help quip.

"Okay so you are my Brandon." Rachel shrugged. She was just happy to see some up lifting spirit in Quinn.

"So I look like a _male_." Quinn stressed the male part once more. She saw the puzzled crest in the short Diva's eye brows – then sudden light.

Rachel blushed beet red. "Of course I _don't_ see you as a male, Quinn, a _fe_male yes. B-b-but not a male. You don't have a penis; I never even thought of you with a penis. Even through I'm quite sure you'll be able to carry off a penis quite well." Her eyes grew big as she just realized what had just come rambling off her tongue. "Oh God."

Quinn just stared wide eyed at the short brunette with the chocolate brown eyes. _Did Rachel Berry just used the word penis in describing my body? Not once, twice but three times. Oh my, so Rachel Berry does have a good dry sense of humor. Wonders never cease. Wonder what else Rachel has in store for me? _She began to laugh under her breath. She couldn't help it. The look on Rachel's face as she realized what she had just blurted out was just too priceless for words. "Well; if I ever _do_ decide to have a penis implanted on me – then at least I'll know you'll be fine with it." She said in her most serious tone of voice.

Rachel's mouth dropped opened.

Quinn couldn't keep the straight face any longer. She let out a gust of laughter. "You should seriously see your face, Rachel, it's simply priceless." She settled herself down and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Wait until I tell the gang at Glee club."

Rachel stiffened up, and Quinn, who's hand was still in Rachel's grasp felt a death like gripe on it. "Oh God please don't Quinn. I know that you don't have any reason to keep this between us – but I have too -" She paused and looked down.

Quinn scooted closer to the short Diva. Placing her hand under the brunette's chin and gently lifted it. "I promise I won't tell anyone about your very crude and interesting joke." Her right eye brow rose, "Although everyone would love this side of you."

"They must never know." Rachel softly said. She suddenly realized that she was holding Quinn's hand in a death gripe. "Oh God, I'm sorry Quinn, I never meant to hurt you like this." She dropped Quinn's hand quickly. She saw the wince in Quinn's eyes as her hand fell hard on her leg. Tears rose up into her eyes, "I'm just hurting you Quinn, I didn't mean too. I never meant too."

Quinn did the only thing that came to her in that moment. She reached forward and pulled Rachel into her chest. She held onto the babbling diva until Rachel quieted down. "You didn't hurt me Rachel. You can never hurt me. It is I whom has hurt you over and over again."

Rachel shook her head against Quinn's neck, "No Quinn."

Quinn held onto the short diva in quietness as she pondered. _I'm not alone in pain here. I have been so wrapped up in the pregnancy, guilt lying to my parents, lying to both Finn and Noah, being kicked out of my home, having my parents disown me, moving in with Finn and his disapproving parents, __being kicked out of Finn's. Having to deal with being kicked off the Cheerios and have everyone calling me a slut, a whore, a free for all. Having to decide weather or not to raise my daughter or give her to strangers. I forgot that I'm not the sole person on this planet that we call Earth. I forgot that other people have problems and issues also._

Quinn looked down at the brunette head which was resting comfortably on her chest, just next to her collar bone. _Rachel has issues going on also. Seriously Quinn, are you just reaching that truth now? Where the hell have you been all your life? You very well know that Rachel has more issues and problems then you ever could have. YOU, yourself made it your mission to be MOST of them. _Licking her lips as she brought her hand up to rest on the shaking shoulder of the diva.

_It's going to change right now. No more will I be the cause of Rachel's inner pain. I'll make sure that no one else is able to hurt this girl in my arms ever again. I promise you baby girl that you WILL be proud to call me your biological mother. Even through most likely you won't be able to get to know me – not for the first eighteen or twenty one years of your life outside of my womb. Even if you and I never set eyes on each other again on this Earth. I'll make sure to make you proud that you are mine, baby girl. I promise you._ Quinn pulled Rachel back, "I'm sorry for everything that I put you through, Rachel. The slushy, the name calling, the pornographic pictures on the girls bathroom and locker room walls."

Rachel tried to lightly laugh, but fully knew it came out heartbroken. "All that just made me stronger Quinn. It just made me more prepared to take my _rightful _spot in center stage on Board way." She lifted her head with her chin jetted out, "I read that the chemicals that they make slushy are actually most helpful too the skin and hair."

"Rachel," Quinn began.

"The name calling has also helped me prepare for the catcalls that the first few hard years of trying to make it will bring me." Rachel rambled on. Her lips pursed, "You are quite a fine artist Quinn, those pictures that you drew in the bathroom and the locker room had always been flattering." Tilting her head to the right, "You should be an artist, Quinn."

Quinn blushed, "No!"

"Why ever not? You have talent. You would be a great success." Rachel said.

"I'm never drawing ever again." Quinn firmly said. "It would make me sick to draw now. After everything I drew of you, Rachel. Taking away your safety and security."

"But, you didn't." Rachel said.

"Don't lie, Rachel. You aren't a good liar." Quinn swallowed, "Never become a good liar, Rachel."

"I'm not lying." Rachel said leaning forward and resting her hand on Quinn's left shoulder. "I knew that you were working off some issues when you drew what you did. I never seriously took the drawings to heart. I mean you gave me some _great_ assets. None that I have really have." She looked down at her body and saw her flat chest.

"You have a beautiful body, Rachel." Quinn said quietly.

Rachel looked up with doubt clearly shown in her eyes. "Now you are the one lying, Quinn. Thanks for it – but we both know that's not true. It will never be true."

"I'm telling the truth, Rachel. You have a beautiful body Rachel Barbara Berry." Quinn quietly repeated looking Rachel deeply in the eyes.

"You have never seen it." Rachel flushed.

"In the locker room I have." Quinn said. "You were taking a shower and Santana doubled dared me to take a peek at you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry you had to see what a horrible body that God could make." Rachel's head bowed.

"Rachel -" Quinn began.

Rachel suddenly got to her feet, holding her hand out for Quinn to take. Once Quinn's hand was in her own, she helped the pregnant blond teen too her feet. "Go take a shower or a both, Quinn. I'll have our dinner ready by the time you get out."

"Rachel-" Quinn tried again. But the short stacked diva just turned, and rushed from the room. Shutting the door with a soft whisper. "How am I going to convince you that you have a beautiful body, Rachel?" She murmured to herself as she just stared sadly at the closed door.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Building A Lasting Foundation

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BUILDING A LASTING FOUNDATION **

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: GUEST BEDROOM**

Rachel was pleased when she looked around the guest bedroom. She had been quite busy since Quinn had been in the bathroom. She was pleased that the blond had decided that a _bath_ was the more soothing option than a shower. She was happy that the blond girl knew that she seriously needed some distressful time. Rachel planned on making the entire evening centered on relaxing Quinn.

She had placed candles in key places; lighting each one as she moves past it. She had dimmed the over head lights to just a soft glow. Turning around to face the bed; she was glad that she had decided to strip it, and start anew for the blond. She had decided that the although nice shade of tan and brown that the mattress had been covered in wasn't right for Quinn.

She had decided that the rose cotton sheets would be perfect and soothing comfort for the pregnant blond. With the teal, rose, navy, off white fleece blanket underneath the teal, rose comforter. A few weeks she had found the sheets, blanket and comforter and bought it without questioned. She knew even back then that if she ever could convince Quinn to move into the house – that the colors would be a God send to the blond.

Rachel smiled as she felt her heart beat in a slow and peaceful rhyme – finally her prayer had been answered. Quinn was safe, and sound, with her, and her fathers. She could hear Quinn signing quietly behind the bathroom door. Tilting her head she could make out "_... baby of mine_." A smile creased her lips as she listened to to such love that Quinn had for her daughter.

Rachel just had to play her cards right was all. Then she would have her _other_ and just as _equal _important prayer answered. She knew that she had to this next prayer one baby step at a time. It wouldn't do too out run God here. Not here. This was too important prayer to not do things in God's timing or in his will.

Rachel was learning to be patient and allow God to run things. She knew that in this it had to be _HIM_ whom answered her prayer. That she truly couldn't will her own will here.

Turning to make sure that everything was ready for the blond when she heard the small gasp behind her. Turning slowly around; she beheld the five month pregnant Quinn Fabray; standing in the door way looking with awe around the room.

"What? How? When? Why?" Quinn whispered as she looked at the room that was just perfect. Licking her lips as her eyes took in the softly smiling Rachel Berry standing with her arms around her waist. "It's perfect." She whispered as she felt warmth through her body. More warmth then even the warm water that she had just gotten out of.

Rachel simply sighed as she nodded. "I'm pleased that you like it, Quinn. I wanted your first night in your home to be perfect."

"You shouldn't have done this." Quinn said waving her right hand out at the scene before her. "It's too much, Rachel. I don't understand how you could do this? Or _why_ you should do all this? After everything that I had put you through since I first set eyes on you. After repeatedly turning down your cry for friendship. After taunting and making your life a living hell for twelve solid years. After _making sure_ that I crushed your spirit …." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just don't understand why you are being so nice to me. Why you are so willing to want me to be your friend? You should hate me. Why don't you hate me?"

Walking up to the broken, fragile, pregnant blond, Rachel took the shaking hands into her steady ones. Backing up into the room, with Quinn close that she was almost wrapped up in her arms. Bumping against the bed, Rachel gently turned around so it was Quinn against the bed. Taking one hand and gently pushing Quinn down onto the bed. "I can never hate you, Quinn Fabray. _Never_." She whispered the last as she pulled Quinn's head against her stomach.

Quinn just wrapped her arms around the slim diva's waist and pulled even closer to the warmth that was being offered to her. She had never felt this safe, this _loved_ in her life. Even when she was a infant and in her mother's arms, she never felt the love that was being freely given from Rachel Berry. She just hoped and prayed that she could find this love for her daughter. She had to protect the baby that she was carrying – and make sure that _she_ got the love that she _deserved_ from the beginning.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Rachel didn't know how long they had stayed like that. But as soon as she felt Quinn pull away from her – she knew it was safe to step away from the blond. "How about you get changed, then I'll be back with dinner for three."

"I hope you are going to get into your night wear too, Rachel." Quinn said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Rachel smiled, "Of course." She walked to the door.

"Oh and Rachel," Quinn said. Rachel twisted her head, "You can pick out any movie," swallowing a little too hard "or _musical_ or _musicals_ that you care to watch tonight."

Rachel smiled, "I have the perfect ones." She turned and left the room, shutting the door gently behind her. She looked down the hallway where her dad's were standing with raised eye brows at the foot of the stairs. She saw that each one of them had the trays all ready for them. Walking towards her dad's, "Thanks dad, daddy. You'll be able to get to know Quinn tomorrow."

"Are you sure darling?" Giovanni said setting his tray down on the oak table next to him. He put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. His and Shelby's daughter. But truly his and Kristopher's daughter. But, he saw Shelby in Rachel. How could he not. Rachel took after her mother most of all. In looks, in attitude, but mostly in signing. Shelby thankfully gave her daughter her heart and soul. If Rachel took after him – then she would be hard. She would have easily shut her soul off from the first moment that any one was unkind to her.

Giovanni Berry thanked God every day that Rachel didn't take after him.

Rachel read everything she need to in her daddy's words and eyes. Sighing deeply, "I'm sure daddy. I'm sure that this is the _right_ thing to do."

"I'm with Rachel on this, Giov." Kristopher said still holding onto his tray.

Giovanni looked over his daughter's head into his husband's green eyes. "You would be. You always did have a soft spot for Rachel. You were always the one who gave into everything Rachel wanted."

Kristopher sighed, "This is the time or place Giovanni. We'll _discuss _this in private later. Right now we need to make sure that little girl in that room knows that she's safe, and in fact home here. We need to make sure that little girl in that room knows that she's _wanted_ here."

Giovanni turned his head to look at the closed door to the guest room. "You are right of course." He said in a soft voice. He thought of the _other_ woman whom had that room seventeen years ago. Turning around and facing his daughter – he knew that he had to change things for her. He wanted too desperately tell her that Shelby Corcoran was her mother. That her mother was living in Lima; just a few lousy blocks away from her even. That her mother was a teacher and head coach of _Vocal Adrenaline_ over at _Carmal _high school.

He opened his mouth to tell his daughter about the deal that he forced Shelby to make. To walk away from her. He wanted to tell his daughter that he forced Shelby to abandon her – because he was a very selfish man. He didn't want to share his daughter with a _woman_; just with Kristopher the love of his life.

But, Giovanni just kept his mouth closed, and stepped away from his daughter. He watched as she turned and entered her bedroom. "It's not the right time now, Giovanni, the time will come. Then everything will be as it should have been from the very beginning." Kristopher said softly in his right ear.

"She's going to hate me for what I did to her and too Shelby." Giovanni said without any doubt in his mind that he was about to lose his precious daughter.

"She won't be able to hate you forever, Giovanni." Kristopher turned his husband so he could gather him into a tight hug. "She's going to be in a world of hurt – but she's strong. She'll be able to work through the pain and hurt. She'll be able to work back to you."

The door opened and Rachel was standing before him in her long silk night gown. Giovanni Berry picked up the tray from the table and followed his only child to the closed guest room door. Once she opened it he found a fragile and broken blond pregnant teenage girl standing unsure at the foot of the bed. He put the tray onto the dresser, and walked over to the scared hazel eye girl. He gently wrapped his arms around the stiff body of the lost girl. Pulling her closer into him, "Welcome home, Quinn. Welcome home." He said softly in her ear.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's father's back, and rested her head against his strong chest. Closing her eyes she just breathed in the scent of a father whom truly loved his daughter without any reserved.

Kristopher knew that his husband was finally fully okay with this situation. That they wouldn't have to have _that_ conversion after all. No; now they could really have the conversion that they _needed_ to have. He turned to look at Rachel as she looked on with such peace, and something that wasn't ready to be named quite yet. He walked over to the dresser and put the tray down beside the tray that Giovanni had placed.

Quinn finally pulled away from Rachel's father. "I'm sorry Mr. Berry." She whispered as she pulled out of his arms and walking across to the bay window. Wrapping her arms protectively around her baby bump.

Giovanni smiled gently, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Quinn. My name is Giovanni. Please call me that." He wanted to make the blond girl to feel at home right from the start. But, he knew that she was have problems with allowing herself to accept the truth. He wondered not for the first time what her parents put her through – what her father put her through.

"Thank you for offering me your home, Mr. B – Giovanni," she looked over at Kristopher, "and you too Mr. Berry."

"Not Mr. Berry." Kristopher smiled gently, "Kristopher."

Quinn nodded. "Kristopher." She whispered.

"We'll let you girls bond for tonight. Than hopefully tomorrow you'll feel like bonding with us." Giovanni gently nodded at Quinn. "It's good to have you with us, Quinn. I hope you will be with us for many years." He made sure to gently stress the years.

Quinn just numbly watched as Rachel's dads left the room, closing the door softly behind them. She wasn't even aware of Rachel making her way towards her – until she felt the short brunette diva's arms on her silk covered arms. "How about we get some food in you." She blinked looking into soft chocolate brown eyes staring up at her.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

They were lying on the bed. Quinn found herself resting her head against Rachel's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Her right hand was resting against the rise and fall of the short diva's stomach. Rising and falling with each breath. Her left hand was underneath the shorter girl's back just underneath her arm. Rachel's left hand was lightly rubbing circles around her baby bump, and she was humming softly in Quinn's ear. Her right hand was trailing fingers down the blond's cheek bone. Up and down. It was like Rachel was playing the piano on her skin.

She felt movement inside her womb. It was like her baby girl was reaching up to try to touch where Rachel's fingers last lay-ed. It was as if her baby girl was trying to keep time with Rachel's fingers. Hazel eyes looked up to meet the serenity of the chocolate brown eyes. "So I take it you are taking it upon yourself to teach this little girl music?"

A smile played on Rachel's lips, "She's all ready shown that she has musical talent. It's in her blood." She laughed gently as she watched the tiny rise where her finger had just lightly played a note.

"She's still in the womb, Rach, she's still just little being whom just realized she has legs and hands. She's just protecting her home, thank you very much." Quinn frowned, "She's not liking that you are pressing down on her home after all." She couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice as her daughter gave her a pat on a especially funny spot.

Rachel grinned wickedly, "Two against one. Looks like mommy loses." She sings.

Quinn sighed deeply. "I can't believe my daughter has all ready decided to betray me. She's not even out of the womb yet; and she's siding against me." Her tone turned dark, "She's knows that I'm going to give her away to some strangers – that's why she's preparing herself to not to rely on me." Her jaw hurt with the hardness of her clenching it.

Rachel's palm rested against Quinn's heated cheek. "She loves you, Quinn. That baby girl inside you loves you beyond all reason. She loves you beyond all distance." She softly said. "She'll always love you. You are her mama and that's all that matters to that precious little soul that is growing inside you."

Tears rolled freely down Quinn's cheeks. Turning she just buried her head into Rachel's chest and sobbed.

Rachel just held onto the broken pregnant teen as the blond slowly cried herself into a deep sleep. Resting her head against Quinn's forehead, "I promise you Quinn, that I'll _never_ leave your side. I'll always be here being your strength in the times that you mostly need someone else's strength."

Her eyes closed as she drifted off into a light sleep – ever alert to any sound that Quinn should make.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Shock Waves Hit McKinley School

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SHOCK WAVES HIT MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: GUEST BEDROOM**

Rachel slowly woke up to a soft nuzzle against her neck. "Not now." She moaned as she tried to push the offending nose from her neck. She felt it once more, "I said not now." She said in a harsh voice. She felt the sudden tenseness and everything came flooding back. Her eyes burst opened as she stared into the sad hazel eyes.

Quinn moved out of Rachel's arms. "I'm sorry." She said as she got off the bed. She moved, but then she felt a firm hand on her wrist. Looking down into Rachel's soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Quinn, I'm s sorry. I honestly thought you were my dog, Shannon, waking me up." Rachel said in a soft voice.

Quinn's thoughts flashed to when she had seen Rachel with the dog. She knew that Shannon had passed away due to old age when Rachel was twelve. She remembered how sad Rachel was for a very long time. She didn't even try to put on a happy face for several months. Quinn at that time decided to put a halt on the torment on Rachel. "I'm sorry about the loss of your friend, Rachel. She was a beautiful dog."

Rachel blinked, "I wasn't aware that you ever set eyes on her."

"Not only have I set eyes on her, but I have even taken care of her." Quinn said. Seeing the questions flashing in Rachel's eyes, and her mouth opening to speak, she rushed on, "Shannon managed to countless times find her way to my home. I knew the moment I saw her that I should just send her back to you. I would have walked with her near to your house – then I would have hidden and made sure that either you or one of your dads saw that she was back home.

"But, I was selfish. When I saw her make her way into my yard – I just had to be selfish and enjoy the simple offer of love that she offered to me." Her head tilted to the right,. "Shannon always knew right when I needed her. She always knew when I was in a deep and silent depression over something that my parents and sister had said, done, or even forgotten towards me.

"Shannon knew that all I needed was for her was to sit by my side, or in front of me. Allowing me to wrap my arms around her neck and just lean into the warmth that she offered me." Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes. "I knew it was wrong for stealing her affection form you for hours on end at times. I fully knew that you were worried about her when she would disappear. But; I just couldn't give up on the unconditional love that Shannon offered."

"So that's where she always disappeared too." Rachel said mostly to herself. "I tried to follow her a couple of times – but Shannon always looked over her shoulders at me – telling me to stay part." Smiling softly, "I'm happy to know that Shannon always went where she was most needed and loved."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before." Quinn whispered.

Rachel looked steadily into her eyes, "Shannon was a being of love. She went where there was love to be given. I was always at peace when she disappeared. There is nothing for you to be sorry about here." Hunching up on her knees she placed her right hand against the womb. "I think we should get this little one a puppy. She should have a dog that will go to the ends of the earth to protect her."

"I don't think her new parents will want her to have a dog." Quinn said quietly.

Rachel looked up from the baby bump, "Quinn,"

Quinn stepped away. Away from the moment. Away from the painfulness of the truth. "We need to get ready for school." With that she walked towards the bathroom.

Rachel watched her go in go in silence.

**THE HALLS OF MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

Artie was wheeling himself towards Tina's locker. He had promised to meet up with the shy raven haired girl so they could go over the homework assignment that was assigned the previous day in English Lit. His face lit up at the site of the tall purple spiked haired girl ahead of him. "Hey Tina."

Tina looked down into his blue eyes and smiled even bigger. Leaning down she placed her lips against his. Her tongue licking his closed lips and when he opened them, slipping her tongue inside. She felt herself lower herself to be sitting on his legs, as she just deepened the kiss. Pulling away when air became a necessary. "Hello Artie."

"W-w-what was that for?" Artie breathed in deeply.

Tina smirked as she leaned in, "I had a very dirty dream about us last night, Artie. Let me tell you – you were that _good_." She took the opportunity to lick his ear. "Make my dream come true."

"You very well know that I won't be able too." Artie stiffly said. His hands left Tina's waist to rest on his wheels.

Tina pulled back with a sad look on her face. "Artie, you are amazing. You don't need legs to show your love for me." When he just stared stonily to the side of her, she sighed and got off his lap. "I wish you would believe me."

"I wish that too." Artie said in such a heartbreaking voice, that Tina fought to keep the sobs from from spilling from her throat. He was going to turn his gaze to look up into his girlfriend's eyes – when something down the hall struck his attention.

Quinn and Rachel were walking towards where their lockers were located. Close together and at peace with the world. This was very strange to Artie; because whenever the Ex – cheerleader captain and the drama Queen were ever around each other – you could cut the tension and anger with a knife. From across the freaking hallway never less.

Artie didn't know what to make of this peacefulness. He was about to say something about this feeling – and see if Tina felt the same way – when suddenly the tension was back full force. Not the anger – just the tension

Rachel had stopped dead in her tracks. Quinn moved four paces before she stopped herself. Artie saw the confusion in her face as she turned her face to see why Rachel was no longer by her side. He couldn't hear what Rachel said – but the look on her face spoke volumes to the boy in the wheel chair. Rachel lowered her head, and turned around. She began to walk away.

"Rachel!" Quinn's shocked voice could be heard over noise of the hallway that held pretty close to about sixty teenagers, and twelve teachers.

Rachel kept walking with a lowered head. She did quicken her pace.

"Rachel!" Quinn said once more with confusion lacing her vocal tone.

Rachel never stopped walking.

"RUPAUL!" Quinn screamed in anger.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. She turned as if in slow motion to Artie's mind. The look on her face was so heartbreaking; that Artie knew that he would never be to forget it for the rest of his life. He watched as Rachel slowly turned back around and started to walk at a even speeder pace. She was out of the line of sight within twenty seconds.

Quinn turned and slammed her palm against one of the lockers. "DAMNIT!" She screamed in the almost silent hallway now.

**THE GIRLS BATHROOM**

Rachel's hands were wrapped against the water pipe underneath the sink that was against the wall. Tears steamed down her cheeks; as she cried quiet heartbreaking sobs against the cool surface of the white sink.

She couldn't fathom why this time Quinn's taunt hurt her to the core. She couldn't understand why she couldn't handle the abuse this _one_ time. After years of abuse from the tall blond – she was used to the hatred. How could she be so broken now – not even sure if she would be able to mend enough to stand on her own two feet, this one time? She just leaned tighter against the pipe as she begged herself not to allow any of her sobs to be vocal.

Arms wrap tightly around her and her head was resting on a firm shoulder blades. She was fighting the human comfort that was being offered to her – all she wanted was to be alone holding onto metal and smelling the underneath the sink. But, fingers just firmly jerked her hands from the cold metal – she just turned and wrapped her arms around the waist as she continued to cry. She couldn't hold anything in anymore.

Looking up finally into the compassionate eyes of Noah Puckerman. "N-noah," She whispered as she tried to pull away from his strong arms.

Lifting his right hand to rest on her cheek, "Don't worry my little song bird," He whispered, "No one will hear of this from me." He slowly wiped away some of the wetness.

"You shouldn't be here." Rachel softly said lowering her eyes. Ashamed that he saw her like this. Ashamed that anyone saw her like this. She even barely allowed her dads to see her in her broken states.

"I like the girls john, it's much cleaner than the boys." Noah shrugged. He kept his hand firmly around her waist, and his hand stilled underneath her chin. Lifting it so he could look into the haunting and sad brown eyes of the smaller diva. "You need me." He simply stated.

"I don't need anyone." Rachel whispered.

"Liar." Noah said with a frown.

Rachel stiffened, "I don't understand why you are all a sudden feel the need to be my comforter."

"I care about you." Noah said.

"Since fucking when?" Rachel jerked out of his arms, and stood to her feet. Turning and gripping the sink with both hands, staring with angry eyes into the mirror at Noah (whom had stood up after her), "Since when do you fucking care what is happening with me?"

"Since I began to getting to know you." Noah said with a smile.

"Only reason why you decided to get to know me, Noah, was because you wanted to prove that you could nail any girl in school." Her eyes looked through the mirror into Noah's, "Even the REAL loser of Lima, Ohio."

"You aren't a loser, Rachel." Noah said moving forward. He wrapped his arms around her front, resting his chest against her back. "You were never a loser."

Rachel barked in dry laughter.

**HALLWAY NEAR RACHEL / QUINN LOCKERS**

"What did you _do_ to her?" Finn demanded as he slammed the palm of his hand against the locker surface.

Quinn lifted her eyes and glared into the angry eyes of her ex – boyfriend. "Go away." She hissed through tightly clenched teeth.

"I'm not going away – not until you tell me what you _did _to Rachel!" Finn seethed.

"I didn't do anything." Quinn said in anger. "I didn't do anything." She repeated in a soft voice.

"You called her RuPaul!" Finn wanted to roar, but he kept his voice low. He didn't want to cause any more embarrassment for Rachel in the school.

"I was just trying to get her to stop walking away from me. I wanted her to explain to me why she doesn't want to be …." Quinn stopped as she stared into space.

Finn moved his body so he was standing close to her. His hand remaining on the locker as he leaned closer into his former girlfriend. "If you hurt Rachel ever again, Quinn, then you'll have me to deal with." Fire grew in his dark eyes, "You don't want that now do you?"

Quinn stared into the boy's eyes and read the truth in them. "I won't hurt Rachel, Finn. I promise you that."

"Why don't I believe that." Finn snared. "I'm not going to warn you again, Quinn." With that he pushed away and stormed down the hallway.

She banged her head against the locker and closed her eyes. She was till trying to process what the hell had happened not even ten minutes ago. They were getting along so well this morning – after Rachel explained why she didn't want Quinn to snuggle against her to wake her up. They bonded over Shannon. The drive to school was made in comfortable silence. Even walking towards the school side by side was wonderful. Quinn didn't think anything about walking towards her locker with Rachel by her side – it felt like they had done it forever.

But; then suddenly she felt the loss of Rachel by her side. She stopped and turned around to find out why the shorter Diva had stopped walking.

"_Rachel." Quinn tilted her head to the right._

"_I'm sorry." Rachel softly said lowering her eyes. _

"_About what?" Quinn not understanding why Rachel was sorry. They had worked out their morning confusion all ready. _

"_I'll leave you." Rachel said turning around and starting to walk slowly away._

"_Rachel." Quinn called after her shocked._

All she wanted was answers. She just wanted to know why Rachel didn't want to be with her in public. She was trying to get her attention and get her to talk to her. But the brunette Diva just continued to walk away. She just thought that Rachel was just being a Drama Queen – so she decided to play her part. That was why she screamed 'RuPaul'.

Quinn just wanted Rachel to spin around and haul off on her – and then things would be back to normal for the two girls. But, the moment the name left her tongue – she tasted the bitter taste and knew that she had it all wrong. When Rachel finally turned around to face her – Quinn could she the fragile soul inside the small Diva finally break.

"I have to make this right." She stood to her full height and turned to go locate the short Diva. When her breath caught in her throat.

Rachel was walking down the hallway with Puck at her side. He had his arm protectively around her waist, and her right hand was lighting across his waist. They stopped when they found her standing in front of them. Quinn watched as Rachel stiffened up and tried to pull away from Puck. Puck just squeezed her more tighter against him. His brown eyes met her hazel eyes. She read the silent anger in them.

"Rachel." Quinn gently said.

Rachel just lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I am sorry for call you that awful name. Not just now. But every single time that I called you that. Among all the other dehumanizing names that I called you. I'm sorry for drawing those pictures on the girls bathroom walls. I'm sorry for never giving you a real chance in all the time we had known each other." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll be out of your house by the time you get home from school."

Rachel's head lifted quickly, "No. It's your home now, Quinn. I don't want you to leave." She sighed sadly. "I understand that we can be friends in the privacy of my home – but not at school. That was why I stopped walking. I realized that I would hurt your reputation even more if you are seen with me."

Quinn blinked. "I don't want to be friends," seeing the heartbreak in Rachel's eyes at those words, moving quickly to stand closer to the shorter girl. Put her hands on the stiff shoulders, "just in the privacy of your home, Rachel Barbara Berry. I want no, I need the entire world to know that you are my friend." She forced the brown eyes to remain locked onto her own.

Hope shinned through the doubt and sadness. Quinn watched a smile grace Rachel's lips. It wasn't a hundred watt Rachel Berry smile – but it was the best smile that she had ever seen Rachel grace her with ever. It _was_ Rachel Berry.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to tell me this earlier, Quinn." Rachel said in a regretful tone of voice. "If only I had just allowed you to speak – then we could have avoided all this unnecessary drama."

Quinn watched as Puck turned Rachel to face him. He looked into her eyes and then simply lowered his face. He kissed her softly on the lips for a few moments. "Know that I'll always be there for you, songbird." He walked passed Quinn with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"Are you two together again?" Quinn asked with a slight tightness in her voice.

"Noah and I are just friends. It was nice when we were together. He did _teach_ me some very valuable dating tips." Rachel said looking over Quinn's shoulder the tall Jewish jock walking down the hallway.

Quinn snorted through her nose. "I'm sure he just did that. So did manage to 'rock your world' too?" Her hand went up to her baby bump.

"No." Rachel said. "He tried. He was very much into trying to get inside me – more then my mouth. But, I didn't want to give away the most precious part of me to him. He was very understanding about it. Granted he did mock me – but when he saw that I was serious he treated me with the respect that I deserved."

Quinn's hand stiffened on Rachel's shoulders. "I'm going to prove to you that I can treat you with the respect you deserve, Rachel."

"I know you will." Rachel said looking into Quinn's intense hazel eyes.

The two girls didn't notice the shocked looks that every student, and every teacher were giving them. Had been giving them since the moment Rachel reappeared in the hallway. No one had left during the ten minutes that Rachel was gone. They just knew that if they had hung around long enough – then Rachel Berry would return – and more drama would unfold.

But, the scene they just witnessed with their own eyes was so unbelievable that they couldn't grasp what they had just witnessed. They couldn't believe that the universe just changed so drastically in such a small amount of time.

The student body and the teachers of McKinley High don't know what to make of it – that the former HBIC cheerleader captain, and drama queen Diva were now friends. Which looked like it was moving towards best friends. They felt that all they had previously known had just thrown out of the window.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	5. Working Towards Forgiveness

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**WORKING TOWARDS FORGIVENESS **

**NOAH'S BEDROOM**

It had been a solid seven days since the hallway scene. Things at McKinley High were still up in the air on where they actually stood on the planet Earth now that Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were friends. Some people were getting used to seeing the tall blond and the smaller brunette walking the hallways together. A lot of people were still upset with this turn of events. They were angry that these two teenage girls had the gall to change how the social of the school was run.

The Glee club were mostly confused about the sudden friendship. All expect Puck. He had known all along that once Quinn decided to show her true heart, and soul that she would become friends with Rachel. He was happy that it happened in their second year of high school – and not when they were adults like he had always figured.

He had always like Rachel Berry; but he was a guy. In the beginning when he met her at the start of preschool – all girls no exceptions …. well expect his mother, grandmother and aunts of course all had cooties. By the time that he decided that girls didn't have cooties … he was all ready swept up into being a typical boy. He wasn't too into signing or always yapping away …. like Rachel was. Then junior high hit and the interest in girls. By then everyone had labeled Rachel as a loser and unworthy of any time. He wanted to be cool …. so he went along with it. High school came around … and he was an freshman …. bottom of the freaking totem pole. He didn't want to remain underneath anyone …. so he quickly manged to raise above the ranks of the lower class man. It was until Kurt joined the foot ball team – and showed him that the geeks were okay to hang out with – that he joined the Glee club. The moment he walked in …. he saw truly how bad things were for Rachel Berry.

Even the gleeks didn't want anything too with her. His heart had literally stopped for a split second as all the missed time had come rushing back to him. He knew then that he had to work his ass off trying to make up for his lack of attention to the girl whom he had always _meant_ to be friends with. He fully knew that she had developed feelings for Finn – but Finn was off dopey eyed with Quinn. Yeah he nailed Quinn pretty damn good and got her pregnant. He had actually fallen for the blond cheerleader whom his best friend was dating. Only because he just knew that Finn truly didn't love her – so Quinn was truly free game. Puck just regretted that he betrayed his best friend by nailing his girlfriend. He should have waited till they had broken up.

Puck being Puck … he figured the only way to get close to Rachel to begin was – was to bang her. When she was so willing in their make out section in her bedroom – he figured that she wanted it as much as he did. So he put his best moves as he moved her to her bed – but then she stopped. He was shocked to the core that Rachel didn't want him inside her. He honestly thought she was just teasing him – so he mocked her. But, one look in her hurt eyes and he knew she meant what she said. He backed off. He didn't want to scare her away from him or anything.

He knew that he couldn't date her because he knew himself too well. He was a sexual active sixteen year old guy – he needed sex. But, he didn't want to hurt Rachel by cheating on her. So he told her the truth and they broke up. She never stopped calling him Noah through – she was the only one besides his mom and sister to call him by his first name. He liked it. It sounded nice coming from the short Diva.

Noah felt like Rachel was his younger sister. A sister whom needed his protection very much. So when he had witnessed the scene in the hallway – his blood had run cold. He had felt such a rush of hatred for what Quinn had done to Rachel that he felt his love for her slip away. How could he love a girl whom willing set out to hurt his sister! He knew that Rachel would slip into the bathroom – the main one that she used whenever she was sluiced. He had expected to find her leaning against the wall with head bowed – or locked in a stall. It crushed him when he found her on the floor holding onto underneath the bathroom sink.

He wanted to kill Quinn Fabray at that moment. Even through she was carrying his daughter. He made up his mind that the moment his daughter was born – he would gain full custody of her and keep her from Quinn's evil clutches.

But; then he knew he was in the wrong the moment that he saw Quinn standing in front of him and Rachel. Even before she spoke he could tell that she truly was broken over the pain she had caused Rachel. When he heard that Rachel understood and accepted that she and Quinn could be friends in the privacy of her home – but not in public – he had watched as unadulterated anger entered her eyes. When she spoke in a soft but very clear voice that she wanted the world to know that she and Rachel were friends – he knew that all was right in his world once more.

**GLEE CLASS ROOM**

"All right class," Will Schuester said clapping his hands above his head. He had been having trouble getting the attention of his kids for a solid week now. Ever since the amazing news that Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were friends broke a week ago. He was happy for both of his girls. But, he still had a club to run. He still had to fight for the right to have the funding for Glee at McKinley High.

As everyone finally quieted down and turned to face him, he smiled. "I'm happy that we won Sectionals. That bought us time to prove to the Principal Figgins that McKinley High school deserves to have Glee."

There were rousing cheers from everyone. Will allowed it to go on for a full minute before he raised his hands to quiet them down. He did notice that although Rachel was happy and relieved – she wasn't jumping and down with everyone else. She kept her eyes clued to his face and waited for him to finish what he had to say. She had a confidante look in her eyes – but she had major doubt in them also.

Will watched as Quinn turned to share her excitement with Rachel – when her face turned to somewhat a stone look herself. She opened her mouth to speak – but then her eyes sifted to the Will. He saw the calm resolve over came the blond girl's eyes. That was when he rose his hands for the others to quiet down.

"We still have a long way to go – and such a short time left in the school year. If we don't prove by Regional that we deserve the funding – then McKinley High's Glee club will be finished. For all time." Will paused to allow this to sink in to his kids.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue we'll kick ass." Mike said with a puffed up chest.

"Language." Will sighed.

Mike just shrugged. "All I'm saying is that the competition now knows that we are better then they are. They have all ready tried to cheat their way through Sectional's and they still lost. They now know that we or very own Broadway's future star at McKinley." Mike fist butted with Matt, "We got it in the bag."

Will watched as Rachel's face flushed red, gleefulness in her eyes. But, when he thought she was going to open her mouth, and start going off on herself – she just bowed her head. He watched as Quinn's right hand moved across the space, and rested against the top of her own. He watched the gentle squeeze, and Rachel's head twisted to look at the blond. He saw the slight pink on the short brunette's tanned cheeks.

"I don't want to rest the Glee club solely on Rachel's shoulders." Will said in a quiet but firm voice. "This club is due to _all_ of you kids. If you want it to succeed then each, and everyone of are equally responsible for the success or failure."

Most of the kids just rolled their eyes at this note. He fully knew that _these_ are the kids who would blame Rachel if they lost Glee club. Matt, Mike he knew would be in this group. Santana he wasn't sure about – he had to wait and see. Seven days ago – he would have placed Quinn solidly in this group. But, not any loner.

He knew that Kurt, Mercedes would be at first be inclined to place on Rachel's shoulders – but with some thought they would shoulder their part.

Finn, Puck, Artie, Tina and Brittany would be in the Rachel's camp. They would be surrounding her against the others whom were set on hurting her. He had seen this the moment each one decided to join Glee. He had began to breath a little easier on the Rachel's problem then.

"Now, I want to find a solid voice for us. We all ready have a wonderful duet team out of Finn and Rachel." Finn looked at the back of Rachel's head with a goofy smile. But Rachel just looked forward at him. Will did notice that her eyes shifted towards Quinn every few moments. "We have solid solos with Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes."

"We all ready know this Mr. Schue." Kurt waved his right hand over his head.

"I want to find more duet teams, and more soloist. I want to do more group signing." Will said in a firm voice. "So for this weeks assignment I'm going to assign pairs. Mike and Santana, Kurt and Matt, Finn and Tina, Puck and Mercedes, Artie and Brittany, Rachel and Quinn."

"Wait a minute, that's not fair. They are two girls." Kurt said with a deep frown.

"I have also have two guys teamed up." Will said with a shrug.

Matt snorted, "Kurt is more a female than an actual male."

"Mr. Schue if you have to team two girls up, then have Santana and Brittany together – or even Mercedes and Tina." Artie said. "I don't think it's wise to have Quinn and Rachel together."

Quinn watched as Rachel stiffened beside her. She felt her blood begin to boil. How dare they question Mr. Schue's judgment call. How dare they hurt Rachel. She didn't realize that she had stood to her feet. But she whirled around, and faced the ten people whom were behind her. "Why wouldn't Rachel and I make a good team?" She demanded with fire in her eyes.

"I know that you and Rachel would make an awesome team, baby mama." Puck said in a calm and soothing voice. Quinn just graced him with a more heated looked. He just held out his hands in surrender, and allowed her to use her temper.

Quinn looked at everyone in turn, even Finn. "I'm waiting." She jerked Rachel's hand from pulling her down. Looking down, "No Rachel, this _isn't_ right." She looked back at the faces of the rest of the club. "Do you hear me everyone, your -"

Rachel stood to her feet and walked out of the room. Quinn balanced and with one more glare she turned, and rushed after the brunette. "Rachel -" She rushed over to the smaller girl.

Rachel kept walking.

Quinn matched steps with her. She put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, and was shocked when the brunette roughly jerked out of her grasp. "Rachel-" She demanded in a harder voice. Rachel stopped suddenly and it took Quinn four steps to realize that she was alone. Turning around; she felt they were suddenly in a Deja Vu moment. _Don't lose your temper, Quinn. Don't hurt Rachel. Allow her to explain herself. _"Rachel -" She said in a soft voice holding out her right hand for the small Diva to take.

Rachel just folded her arms tightly across her chest. Her breathing came out harshly. "Why did you do it, Quinn? Why did you create such a scene back there."

"They were being rude towards you." Quinn simply. "I couldn't allow that."

"It's nothing new, Quinn." Rachel said with anger in her voice.

"It shouldn't happen." Quinn barked right back. She couldn't help it – her anger rose. She couldn't believe that Rachel was just allowing this abuse to continue. Well she was Quinn Fucking Fabray and she was putting a stop to it right this moment.

"But it does happen." Rachel shouted. She realized where she was and she lowered her voice. "It's nice that you want to be my friend in private, and public, Quinn, but I don't need you to defend me in order for me to know that you are being sincere."

"It's not that, Rachel." Quinn breathed in and out. "I have to defend you now, because I have to make up for every single time that I had hurt you in the past." A lone tear slipped down her cheeks. "I have to prove to you that I mean that I am willing to work for your forgiveness."

"I've forgiven you." Rachel softly said.

"That's what you _say_, Rachel, but it's not what you _mean_. I don't expect your forgiveness for a very long time. I have treated you horribly for so many years. Since the first time I first set eyes on you, when during mommy and me classes, and you didn't even have a mommy, just your dads. I knew you were different and I didn't want different in my life. My parents, sister, God my entire family drilled in me that different was bad from the time I was in the womb." Quinn went over Rachel's words.

"Words don't mean anything to me, Rachel, I mean. I can _say _ that I'm sorry. But those are just words. I have to _show_ you that I'm sorry, and that I would never willing hurt you ever again. I have to be the one to protect you from everyone else." Quinn breathed in and out. "It's the only way to prove to you that I do deserve your forgiveness."

"Then we have a problem, Quinn Fabray. I _don't_ see anything that you need to be forgiven for." Rachel said staring across the small distance – but in which felt like a huge distance. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. Not by me."

The two girls just stared at each other with tears rolling down their faces. They didn't know how to overcome this hurdle.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	6. Raw Truth

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**RAW TRUTH**

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: LIVING ROOM**

"So how are things with you living with Berry?" Santana leaned her head back against the couch. Her eyes were closed. "I mean if you need a place to live, Q, than you can stay with me. It has to be way more relaxing for you and my niece in there, then being so tensed up here with Man hands."

"Don't call her that. She has a name. Her name is Rachel." Quinn said in a firm harsh voice. She glared into the closed eyes of her Latina best friend.

Santana opened right eye, "I'll give up Man hands. But; I have to call her Berry. But I won't insult her with her last name." Her eye closed once more.

"Don't call her any derogatory names _ever_ again, Santana. If you do Lopez then we are through."

Santana opened her eyes, and sitting up to match Quinn's posture. "I won't ever be intentionally cruel to Rachel ever again, Quinn. I never cared much for the sport anyway – I went along with everyone in the beginning. Then the power trip hit full force."

Quinn searched the Latina's eyes and saw that she was speaking the truth. She slowly willed her nerves to relax once more. She felt the baby move around inside her. "While I am pregnant I can't go full protective mode as I wish. I can't risk to harm my baby girl – Rachel would never forgive me. I need you to be my right hand girl in this matter, Santana."

Santana smirked, "Always Q. Always. Consider it done." She leaned back against the couch, and closed her eyes once more.

**MCKINLEY'S AUDITORIUM**

"How is Quinn treating you?" Finn asked with his arms across his chest. A frown was playing on his mouth. "Has she been hurting you or anything?" He felt his anger rise even more at this thought. This was the first time that he had managed to find Rachel alone. Without Quinn clued to her side. He had to find out the truth. Rachel had to tell him the truth on what blackmail Quinn was holding against her. He had to save Rachel from Quinn's evil clutches.

"She's my friend, Finn." Rachel looked across the piano into his fierce eyes. "She's finally letting her true self shine."

Finn barked in laughter. "I had known her since preschool Rachel, I thinking I know whom the _real_ Quinn Fabray is. This is all an act. She's just not trying to hurt that baby of her's and Pucks." He couldn't even say his former best friend's name without snarling – let alone Quinn. "The _real_ Quinn Fabray is a slut, a whore and a royal bitch."

Rachel was suddenly in front of him. He blinked in surprise as the sound of her palm of hand hit his right cheek. "What the fuck Rachel, why did you strike me!" He blinked in surprise.

"Don't-you-ever-insult-or-hurt-Quinn-ever-again-Finn-Hudson." Rachel said in a low voice.

"I just spoke the truth." Finn said still with anger in his eyes. "I spoke the God damned truth!" Her hand rose once more, but, before it could land he caught the wrist. Holding it firmly. "I'm trying to protect you, Rachel Berry. I don't want Quinn to hurt you ever again."

"You are the one whom is hurting me, Finn." Rachel said her wrist still tightly in his grip. She wasn't talking about her wrist. He looked down and found that her wrist was turning white underneath his fingers. Eyes wide he jerked his hand from her skin – he watched as the arm dropped hard against her side. She didn't even blink. "You didn't hurt my wrist, Finn. You have hurt my soul."

"It's Quinn whom hurt your soul, Rachel, I'm just trying to protect it from getting hurt worse then it all ready has been." Finn said in thick voice.

"Your attack on Quinn, Finn, hurts my soul." Tears rolled down her heated cheeks. "You have every right to be upset with her because she cheated on you. With your best friend never less. Also for lying to you – for allowing you to form a bond with her baby – when it wasn't even yours." Her lips trembled. "But, that gives you NO right to attack her!" Her voice rose in a firmer tone.

"If you can't work past the hurt and raw anger, Finn, then we can no longer be friends." Rachel said in the silence of the auditorium.

"You don't mean that Rachel." Finn said looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Rachel stared right back at him. Her eyes went straight to his soul as did his with hers. He knew that she spoke the God honest truth. "Why have you chosen Quinn over me? I was never once mean to you." He spoke softly.

"I'm not choosing anyone over you, Finn. But, I'm choosing a peaceful life over a life of hatred." Rachel declared. "I hope you will be part of that life."

"I want too." Finn whispered. He lowered his eyes finally. He couldn't handle the truth any longer. "I'm just can't forgive Quinn or Noah quite yet. That baby girl _should have _been mine. I loved her so much. Still do. How can I allow the love that little innocent soul had craved into my soul up?" Tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

Rachel's arms were around him, and she pulled him tightly against him. His head crashed into her neck as he cried heartbreaking sobs. His hands tightened on her back as he took a firmer hold of the much shorter girl.

He pulled away an few inches after what felt like to him a lifetime. He stared into her open, calm, chocolate brown eyes. Lowering his head he captured her lips with his mouth. Slipping his tongue in the opening that she had granted him. Tightening his hold on her – he brought her even closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

Rachel simply lost herself in the kiss from the boy that she had been desperately wanted for so many years. She finally had the real Finn Hudson. Not the Finn Hudson whom had willing used her crush on him – to get what he wanted. Her back at Glee to help him win a music scholarship. Not the Finn Hudson whom was embarrassed to be seen with her in the halls. She lost herself in this moment. She deepened the kiss by slipping her own tongue into his mouth.

"I want you so bad, Rachel." Finn breathed against her think as he broke the kiss. "But, I'll respect your wish to wait until you are ready." He looked into her desire filled eyes. "I'll wait as long as it takes." He met her mouth once more.

Rachel allowed herself to relax into the passion, and safety of the promise that Finn had just made her. Her tongue slipped back into his waiting mouth. Pushing aside his tongue as it made it's way back into hers.

The two teenagers were in a world of their own.

**KURT'S HOUSE: BASEMENT**

Finn jogged happily down the stairs. He and Rachel weren't a couple yet. But, he knew that if he gave Rachel enough time then she would be his. For real and for all times. He did a happy jump from the bottom second step – and danced happily as he thought of the small brunette.

He stopped dead in his tracks his goofy happy face frozen on his face. Ever slowly he felt his facial muscles form into a frown. "Kurt's room is up on the third level." He said with a bite in his voice.

"I didn't come to see Kurt." Puck said where he sat in the recliner.

"Get out." Finn said folding his arms tightly across his board chest.

"I'm not leaving Finn, not until we settle this." Puck said leaning forward slightly.

"You stole Quinn and my baby from me. What is there to settle Pukerman!" Finn hissed.

"Look, I'm not here to discuss Quinn or my baby girl with you." Puck said his own voice harsh. He told himself to calm down. THAT issue was for another time. No, what he and Finn had to settle now was far more important. "What are your intentions with Rachel?"

"Are you planning on stealing her away from me also." Finn growled.

Puck stood to his feet. "If you are going to hurt her, then yes." He calmly said.

Finn rushed and slammed into the Jewish boy whom he called brother. He slammed Puck against the wall and started hitting every place he could get at. Puck was trying to shove him away – but every time he felt he was being pulled away – he managed to move back in.

Puck managed to shove Finn away. He had enough of allowing Finn getting all the shots in. He was about to get his own in. He knew where to aim to hurt the other boy – he aimed for those spots. Finn deserved everything he was receiving.

Finn managed to land a hard punch in Puck's gut. He watched as the other boy fall backwards onto the floor. He took a few harsh breaths and he lifted his foot to land a kick. He paused – he couldn't do it. He couldn't kick Puck when he was down.

Puck grabbed hold of the lifted leg, and jerked hard. He watched as Finn fell backwards himself and hitting the floor hard. He waited. He would wait to see what the other boy would do. He didn't have to wait long. Finn sat up with his knees almost to his chest. "I'm not going to allow you to _steal_ anyone else from me, Noah Puckerman!" Breathing in harshly through his nose he resumed his attack on the Jewish boy.

Puck had allowed Finn to get in his shots due to Quinn and the baby. But, now he fought his full strength. He gave Finn everything that he gave his fight club buddies. He took well aimed hits and kicks from Finn also. But he finally saw that Finn was finally fought out. He sat with his back against the wall breathing in deeply. Blood was dripping onto the carpet. He would have to rug doctor the place. He owed Kurt that much.

Finn's head was against his raw beaten hands as he tried to get his breath back. His head was pounding, he winched as he felt the sharp pain in his sides. He just prayed to God that Puck hadn't managed to break anything. But, he knew the Jewish boy well …. Puck knew how to fight – and he knew how to prevent broken bones.

"If you hurt Rachel in any way, Finn, then I'll break every bone in your body." Puck's quiet voice said in the quiet of the basement.

**RACHEL'S HOME: RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

Rachel sighed as she sat down on the end of her bed. Her right hand rose and lightly played across her lips. It had finally happened. Her dreams had finally been full filled. Well, the dreams of Finn that was. Her Broadway dreams were still in the distant future. But, she knew that she finally had Finn Hudson – and knew without a shadow of doubt that he wouldn't run away scared this time.

She, Rachel Berry had Finn Hudson. She very honestly didn't think that would have happened until she had become a big Broadway star. She was quite honest with herself on knowing that Finn wouldn't be able to accept her even if they went off to college – away from Lima. Lima was in Finn's blood after all. She accepted it – and just hedged her bets.

But, now Finn had matured enough to not care what anyone in Lima thought of him caring about her. For him _loving_ her. Rachel couldn't keep the small and soft smile gracing her face. She fell backwards onto her bed, her hands behind her head. She began to day dream of walking down the hallways with Finn's arms wrapped protectively around her. Her looking up into his calm, peaceful and love stuck eyes.

Humming, she turned her head, and sobbed.

There was a picture of her and Quinn on her bedside table. It was one of her favorites. Her daddy had taken a picture of both of them snuggling on the couch. They had been having a family movie night two weeks ago. Her head was resting on Quinn's right shoulder – while Quinn's head was on top of hers. Both of their faces were in a calm serenity. Quinn's hand was around her waist, while her right hand rested gently against her cheek.

Tears fell hard down Rachel's cheeks as she realized that she just betrayed her best friend. Everyone was right about her – she was self centered. How could she steal away her best friend's boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. But, she fully knew that Quinn still harbored strong feelings for Finn.

Rachel took her hands from the back of her head, and with her left hand she lifted the picture frame. Tracing Quinn's face, "I promise you, Quinn, that I'll _never ever_ allow Finn to chose me over you." Swallowing hard, "I promise you, Quinn, that I'll kick Finn firmly out of my heart and soul." Lowering the frame onto her chest, Rachel just stared up at the ceiling crying softly.

**KURT'S HOUSE: BASEMENT**

"You slept with her didn't you." Finn seethed. His anger came roaring back.

"No, I didn't sleep with her." Puck said in a calm voice. "I wanted too, badly. But, Rachel didn't want to lose her virginity to me. I respect that."

Finn let out a deep breath.

"If you force her in to anything that she's not ready for, Finn, then I'll kill you." Puck promised.

Finn stared into Puck's eyes. He read the truth in them. "I'll kill you, Noah Puckerman, if you hurt Rachel."

Puck nodded. He stood to his feet and walked passed Finn.

"Take care of them." Finn said.

Puck stopped and turned around. "You know that I will."

Finn nodded and then looked down.

Puck sighed, and went up the stairs. It was a start to finding the way back to the best male friendship that he had ever had in his life.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	7. New Rules for McKinley High School

**CHAPTER SIX **

**NEW RULES FOR MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

Giovanni opened the door to his only daughter's room. He frowned at the sight before him. Instead of his bubbly daughter finishing up with her last minute things before school; he found her still in bed. "Rachel," he said concerned. This wasn't normal for his little girl.

Rachel just let out a chocked out sob.

Giovanni shut the door and rushed towards his daughter. His baby needed him. He was going to find out whom hurt his precious daughter and make them pay. His heart harden once more against Quinn Fabray. He _just_ knew it was a mistake to allow Rachel's worst tormentor into his home. Quinn would be kicked out that morning. Kristopher would never be able to talk him out of this … not this time. "Baby, I'm going to make everything better. Quinn -"

"I betrayed Quinn in the worst possible way." Rachel said with tears rolling down her cheeks, as she sat up to lean into her father's chest.

"You never betrayed Quinn." Giovanni said in a loving, but a slight harsh tone. Quinn was playing mind games with his little girl. He was going to place that girl behind bars for this.

"I kissed Finn yesterday, daddy, I mean I truly kissed Finn. Finn finally opened his heart and soul to me. He's ready for me now daddy." Rachel said in her father's chest.

"Quinn is quite through with that boy, Rachel." Giovanni replayed squeezing his daughter's shoulders. He knew this too be true, Quinn had told him that she had never really loved Finn Hudson, that she only dated him because it had been expected of her. She told him that she hadn't really been jealous or in a rage when Rachel tried to steal him from her. She just acted her part was all. "Quinn will be happy that he has finally moved on. She'll be happy that he moved on with you." He breathed easier now that he didn't have to actually harm Quinn, he quite loved the blond girl as an daughter.

Rachel pulled away from her father, "I can't ever be with Finn Hudson, daddy, not ever." She stared into his eyes.

Giovanni right hand lifted to catch a tear. He brought it to place against his heart. "In time darling, in time. Once high school is over and you are all grown up. You time with Finn Hudson will come."

"No daddy, I can never hurt Quinn." Rachel shook her head. "I'm going to kick Finn Hudson from my heart and soul. He can only be my friend."

Giovanni sighed. He knew this daughter of his. Once she set her mind too it – she'll succeeded in doing what she aimed too do. He knew that it would be painful for his daughter to willing lose the only love out of her heart and soul, but he had a feeling that Finn truly wasn't the one to make his daughter for the rest of her life.

"I can't face anyone today, daddy. I know that school is important. But, I can't face Finn today." Rachel begged her father with her eyes.

"Today is Friday, Rachel, so you'll have three days away from Finn. But, you have to go to school Monday." Giovanni replied. "What should I tell Quinn?"

"Don't tell her the truth." Rachel said. "Please tell her that I didn't sleep well last night, and that I'm feeling unwell. It's part of the truth at least."

Giovanni leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I'll tell your dad the situation after Quinn leaves for school. He'll be home with you all day." He watched his daughter lay her head back onto her pillow.

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: KITCHEN**

"I'm surprised that I didn't hear Rachel up and about like usual." Quinn said before putting the piece of bacon into her mouth. She bit off a piece thoughtfully.

"I thought you were a deep sleeper." Kristopher said with a grin, "I mean after your two o'clock feeding; I thought you normally sleep peacefully until seven."

Quinn winked her nose at the African American before taking another bite from the crispy bacon. After swallowing, "You do your own two o'clock feeding also Kristopher Berry." She finished the bacon.

"Since you moved in, Quinn, I haven't done a two o'clock feeding since Rachel slept through the night." Kristopher grinned. "When S – well, when the woman whom carried Rachel for us was living with us, I used to wake up with her at two o'clock also. Giovanni always slept through the night."

Quinn frowned, "You can say Rachel's _mother, _Kristopher. After all Rachel _does_ have a mother after all. I hate it that you refer to the woman whom carried and bore Rachel was the woman whom carried Rachel for you and Giovanni." Her fingers played with her plate. "The woman, whom you have yet to name, does have a solid place in Rachel's life and heart. As her mother. It's her rightful place."

Kristopher leaned forward and captured Quinn's chin in his hands, "You are absolutely right, Quinn. That was the first time I ever thought S - …" He paused as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Rachel's mother the way I vocalized it to you. I'm very thankful for the woman whom agreed to carry and _give_ up her daughter so Giovanni and I could be fathers."

"Why won't you tell Rachel, whom her mother is? Rachel needs her mother." Quinn said in a soft voice. "You won't lose her. You'll just gain a more fuller and healthier daughter."

"Giovanni and I made a hasty, and very selfish decision when we chose the woman whom is Rachel's mother. We made a legal contact that stated that she can not be in Rachel's life until Rachel is eighteen. That if she made any contact with Rachel than she would go to jail. But, if Rachel learned whom she was before her eighteenth birthday, and chose to meet her; than we would be fine with it." Kristopher frowned. "Back in the days before gays could adopt or have a surrogate carry a child for them – if the mother wanted to back out of the contact – then the courts would have award full custody to the mother."

"Kristopher and I did what we had too do." Giovanni said in a firm voice as walked into the kitchen. "Look Quinn, I know you have much to say on this subject. I promise you that we will sit down with you and explain our reasons at a later date. But, it's time you be off to school."

Quinn looked from Kristopher too Giovanni. "Does Rachel know about the contact?"

"No." Giovanni said. "We thought it best -"

"Best that Rachel believes that her mother _doesn't_ want or love her!" Quinn said standing to her feet.

"I have always told my daughter that her mother loves her." Giovanni said. "I have always told her that her mother wanted her – but that her dreams needed to be full filled."

"Rachel needs her mother." Quinn quietly said. "You are right, Giovanni, sir, this subject would be best to be discussed when there is no time limit." She walked past Kristopher with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. Stopping in front of Giovanni. "You know what you did as a young man was wrong, Giovanni, and I'm sure that if you had to do it over again – you would have done it differently. I'm not judging you. I'm just sad for you. For you, Kristopher, Rachel's mother and especially Rachel."

Giovanni couldn't meet the young teenage age pregnant girl's eyes. He lowered them. He felt arms wrap around him and he was being hugged once more by a pregnant female. His arms slid around Quinn's back and gently squeezed back in a fatherly manner.

Quinn pulled back, "Is Rachel about ready?"

"Rachel isn't going to school today." Giovanni said. "She didn't sleep well last night – and she's feeling to ill to attend school."

Kristopher's right eye rose on this note. This didn't sound good – not good at all. He was worried about Rachel. But more then what Giovanni had told Quinn. He knew more was going on with his daughter than what his husband let on. For some reason Rachel didn't want Quinn to know the real reason why she's upset.

"I'll go up and check on her before I leave." Quinn said leaving the kitchen.

"I'll tell you once Quinn is safely out of the house." Giovanni said to Kristopher's silent question.

**RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

Quinn opened the door after Rachel softly said enter. "Hey."

"Hey back at you." Rachel said looking at the door. "I'm sorry that I won't be traveling to school with you, Quinn, as we planned. I know it's highly rude of me on getting ill when we planned on going to school together. But, this can't be helped."

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your voice." Quinn couldn't help grinning at Rachel's long ramble. She had walked close to Rachel's side of the bed as the small Diva was speaking. Sitting down at Rachel's waist. She rested her hand against Rachel's forehead. "You are a little warm, I can't tell how high your temperature." Smiling gently, "But, I have a perfect way of finding out." She lowered her head and pressed her lips against Rachel's skin.

Rachel's eyes drifted closed at the feel of Quinn's lips against her forehead. She could feel the heat of the blond girl's breath against her skin. She moaned softly. Her nose crinkled when Quinn's lips left her skin. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into the concern hazel eyes of the blond girl.

"You have a slight fever, Rachel." Quinn said as she lightly played her fingers against Rachel's forehead. "I'm going to remain home and take care of you."

"No!" Rachel said in a high voice. She noticed shocked look in Quinn's eyes. "I mean too say, we both _shouldn't_ miss school over this silly little bug that I caught. I mean I need you to take notes in the classes that we share – get my homework from my other teachers. Also I need to know what is going on Glee today. I mean Glee could seriously fall apart if I'm not there to hold it together."

"You need me to take care of you." Quinn said.

"Dad is staying home all day. I'm going to be all right, Quinn. I just need today away from school is all. I'll be up and running full speed on Monday." Rachel's right hand rose up and touched the blond's shoulder. "Go, truly there isn't anything you can do for me right now."

"If that is what you want." Quinn said standing to her feet. "I hope that you feel better Rachel." With that she turned and left the bedroom.

Rachel wanted to call her back. But she kept her mouth firmly shut. It was better like this. If Quinn had stayed – then she would have told her about ridding her heart and soul from Finn for all time. She had a feeling that Quinn wouldn't be pleased with this – so she did the best thing she could. She allowed Quinn to be hurt that she didn't want her to take care of her.

**MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY**

Quinn stood in the middle of the hallway. Her back was towards her and Rachel's locker. She looked at Santana and nodded.

"Everyone shut up. NOW!" Santana shouted.

It took a few minutes for the teenagers to shut their trapped. But, to Quinn it felt like decades. "Everyone, there are now new permanent rules for McKinley High!"

"Yeah fucking right _Juno_!" A male voice sneered in the crowd.

"Watch it." Santana threatened.

They heard a hard gulp.

"Rachel Berry is now off slushy attacks! Rachel Berry is now off the name calling. Rachel Berry is now off -" Quinn ranted off.

"We aren't going to give up attacking that loser! I don't care that you have taken her under you wing, _Juno_! I don't care that she suddenly found her way of getting protection here." A huge hockey player shoved his way through the crowd to stand in front of Quinn. He turned and frowned down at Santana, "I'm not afraid of you Lopez. I don't care that you can kick me in the penis and make me not have any children." He turned and glared into Quinn's eyes. "I hate children."

Puck was in front of Quinn, "If you even try to lay a hand on Quinn or my child, O'Neil, then your life won't be worth living."

"Like I said, Puckerman, I hate children." He smirked. "I also hate man hands. So Quinn's new rules don't apply to me."

"You lay one hand on Rachel, then you will be dead." Puck said in a low and calm tone.

O'Neil just eyed him for a long time, then turned and shoved his way out of the crowd.

"If anyone lays a hand on Quinn and Rachel from now on – you will wish you never had done so." Puck's voice steadily said. "If anyone thinks of destroying Rachel without the normal route; then think again. We all had put Rachel Berry through plenty of abuse since preschool. It ends now! It's time to _prove_ to Rachel that we are _worthy _of her friendship!"

Most of the kids had the grace to look down in shame. Some of them were eagerly nodding, others looked angry.

"That is all." Quinn said. The teenagers began to buzz over this newest shift of their high school lives. This very interesting, intense turn of effects. Quinn knew that by the end of homeroom – everyone at the high school will know the way of things.

**MCKINELY HIGH SCHOOL: GLEE CLUB**

"I have been meaning to ask you, Puck, what the hell happened to you?" Quinn said sitting next to the father of her child. "You look like shit."

"Finn and I got into it yesterday." Puck said. "Don't worry, I didn't break any bones."

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered.

"It wasn't all about you and our daughter. Although it did help relieve much of Finn's anger." Puck said.

Before Quinn could speak, Finn walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Quinn and Puck sitting with their heads closed together. Quinn noticed that some of the anger and hurt was in his eyes – but there was also such calmness and peacefulness. Even through he looked like shit; just like Puck, she could tell that he was coming back to himself. Her lips lifted in a soft smile.

Finn softly smiled back at her. He walked over and sat down on the free side of her. "Hey you two." He softly said nodding his head.

"Hey bro." Puck said reaching across Quinn's lap and gently slapped Finn's arm.

"How are you Quinn? How is our baby girl?" Finn softly smiled. "I still consider that baby girl my daughter. Even through she's not. I fully know that she's my niece."

"She's doing fine, Finn. She has missed you." Quinn leaned her head onto Finn's shoulder. "I have missed you also."

"I have missed you too." Finn bent his head and kissed her forehead. "I'm never going to leave ever again."

"You promise?" Quinn whispered her eyes closing.

"I promise." Finn said.

Puck grinned as he simply watched his best friend, more like a brother than anything else – and his baby mama being close once more. They seemed to be much closer than when they had dated. He wanted to jump out and shout – but he knew that Quinn truly wasn't up for the sudden noise. She seemed worried that Rachel was home sick.

"I have something to tell you, Quinn." Finn said tightening up.

Quinn lifted her head and looked into his open eyes. "I'm not going to be upset with the fact that you have moved on from me, Finn. Even when we first started going out – I fully knew that we weren't going to last or grow too serious on one another." Her hand rested on her womb, "I shouldn't have cheated on you, Finn, especially with your best friend whom is more like a brother. I'm so sorry for leading you on."

Finn's hand rose and gently caressed her right cheek, "That's in the past now, Quinn. It remains in the past." He licked his lips, "I have finally opened my heart and soul to Rachel."

Quinn's heart stopped for a second. But then it started once more. She smiled softly, "I always knew that you would. I-I'm happy for you."

"I wanted to be the one to tell you, Quinn. I knew that Rachel wouldn't tell you." Finn said but before he could say more Mr. Schue entered the room and started the club.

Quinn just looked at Finn's side profile for a long moment – before she turned her eyes to Mr. Schue was going on all excited about something or other. She couldn't take in what Mr. Schue was saying. All she could think about Finn and Rachel.

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

Quinn slipped into Rachel's bedroom and saw that the drapes were drawn across the windows. She found that Rachel was laying sideways with her back to the door. She couldn't tell if the Diva was awake or asleep. She walked to the bed and gently slipped underneath the covers. Scooting carefully closer she slipped her right arm around the slim waist – and she rested her head against the crook of the brunette's neck. "I missed you today." She murmured.

"I missed you too." Rachel whispered. She closed her eyes as she tried to pull herself together once more. It had been a long day building a steel wall around her heart and soul where Finn couldn't get through. It was as solid as she wished it would be – but it would by Monday. At least she had a strong foundation up before Quinn came home from school.

"Finn told me about you two." Rachel's heart stopped at those words. She willed her tears from falling as she pulled herself together once more. She just prayed that Quinn hadn't felt her body tighten up.

"You are stiff." Quinn said with concern as her left hand went to massage Rachel's shoulder. "My poor Rachel, this bug is taking a toll on you huh?"

Rachel breathed in relief. Quinn thought it was the "flu" that was bringing her down. "I'm sorry that you feel that you have to be so close to me. Hopefully I don't make you and your daughter sick."

Quinn leaned in closer and gently kissed the warm neck. "My daughter says it's worth it." Her hand started to stroke small circles around the slim waist. She heard Rachel sigh softly. "Did you remain in bed all day?"

"No, I joined dad down in the living room when I got lonely." Rachel said her left hand reached over and rested on Quinn's womb. "But, for some reason this time being with him wasn't what I needed. So I remained in my room for most of the day."

"I'm sorry." Quinn murmured.

"Not your fault." Rachel sighed. She snuggled a little more closer to the warm pregnant body.

"I'm sorry that I was the major force of you being friendless all through your childhood." Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry that I don't have a time machine to go back in time and prevent my stupid decision."

"You were just a child Quinn, you didn't know no better." Rachel twisted her head to stare into Quinn's hazel eyes. "I never held it against you. Never will."

Quinn stared silently into Rachel's open eyes into her soul. How could she make Rachel realize that she deserved to be hatred by her. That she deserved Rachel to want revenge against her. That she deserved Rachel to want her dead.

Rachel's left hand rose, and lightly traced Quinn's cheek bone, down her jaw line. "Oh Quinn, what you were put through when you were much to young to understand." She whispered. "I see I _do_ have much work to do."

"Why do you even bother?" Tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve peace." Rachel softly said leaning forward, and kissing first the right eye; then the left eye. "You deserve the good that God has in store for you." She kissed in between the blond's eyes.

Quinn just buried her head into Rachel's neck, and silently sobbed. She felt the brunette Diva's arms tighten around her, and hold her in the safety of her arms.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**


	8. HeartBreaking Woes

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**HEARTBREAKING WOES**

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

"Rachel," Quinn was sitting crossed legged on Rachel's bed; with Rachel across from her. Their knees were touching as they just simply stared into each others eyes.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel smiled as the taller blond had paused after saying her name.

"Never mind." Quinn shook her head.

"No Quinn, I won't never mind. You have something on your mind; and it's not healthy for you to hold it in. Nor is it healthy for that little girl inside you. Whenever mama is upset so is baby. So it's best for the baby and for you, Quinn, is to get whatever is troubling you out in the open." Rachel ranted.

Quinn leaned forward and covered Rachel's mouth with the palm of her hand. "You talk to much." She couldn't help but giggle as she saw the shocked look in Rachel's eyes at her movement. When she felt Rachel's mouth move underneath her lips, she looked sternly at the short Diva, "No talking. Not one sound."

Rachel blinked. She sighed and simply waited for Quinn to remove her hand. When the blond girl didn't she decided to be devilish. Her tongue scooted out of her mouth and ran a light trail on the hand. She was surprised that Quinn didn't remove her hand immediately; usually when her dads pulled a stunt like this; the moment her tongue touched their hands they removed them. Quicker than a hot potato.

"I'm not going to take my hand from your mouth, Rach, if I do then you'll start rambling again." Quinn's eyes twinkled in merriment. She watched as Rachel's chocolate eyes darken in slight miffed anger. But, she saw the trust shinning through and knew that the girl was okay with her hand preventing her from her favorite passed time – other then signing that is.

Rachel twitched her nose. She opened her mouth and bit the inside of Quinn's palm. Quinn sighed deeply and moved even closer. "Why do you have to be so damn difficult?" Her forehead rested against the Diva's – she still didn't remove her hand. "Behave and then I'll allow you to have your voice back."

Rachel simply sighed and closed her eyes.

"Rachel, I'm happy that you are feeling better." Quinn whispered in her ear. Her hand lowered from the brunette's lips. "That was all I was trying to say."

Rachel hummed as she just pulled her body closer to the blonds. She breathed in deeply, and slowly the shared air that they were experiencing. Her eyes opened slowly as she felt light butterfly twinkle on her right cheek. "Hey."

"Hey too you sleepy head." Quinn quipped with a small laugh.

"I only had my eyes closed for a few minutes Quinn, that doesn't cause you to call me sleepy head." Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. She sighed in contentment as she snuggled even closer.

"You were actually asleep for an hour." Quinn said running her fingers down the brunette's cheek jaw line.

Rachel lifted her head. "You allowed me to sleep on you for an hour?" She moved away with slight wide eyes. "You never moved an inch during that whole time?" She reached out – but when she was just a inch away from touching Quinn's womb; she stopped dead. "I-I'm so sorry Quinn."

Quinn grabbed the still hand, and placed it against her womb, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Rach. The baby quite enjoyed your little rest. She wasn't bothered at all."

"You should have scooted us more comfortable on the bed." Rachel softly said. "Or, you should have woken me up."

"You needed your sleep." Quinn shrugged. "I was comfortable and relaxed." She crawled closer and sat next to Rachel, leaning back against the bed board. Wrapping her arms around the thin brunette's. "I'm glad that you are feeling better, Rach."

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that on you." Rachel sighed. "I feel a hundred percent now." Quinn twisted her head and quirked her right eye brow. "Okay so not a hundred percent. More like Ninety-nine … Ninety-eight …. Ninety-seven ….. Ninety-Six..."

"Keep going lower, Rachel Berry." Quinn said with a slight frown to her lips.

Rachel sighed, "Fine, so I'm more like eighty five percent better now." Sticking out her tongue, "Happy now?"

Quinn's right hand rose and stroked back the brunette's hair from the right side of her face. "You are very beautiful do you realize that?"

Rachel stared into Quinn's eyes, "You shouldn't lie."

"I'm not lying brown eyes." Quinn leaned forward till her forehead touched the Diva's, "Why don't you believe me?"

"I know that I'm ugly, Quinn." Rachel said in a knowing voice. "Everyone had been telling me since the moment they set eyes on me. Expect for my fathers. But, they are my parents; so they have to lie."

"I want to draw you." Quinn said.

"There are bathroom walls that haven't been touched yet. Once you are done with the girls – then I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind getting themselves off with my hideous body." Rachel said in a toneless voice.

"Rachel-" Quinn tried to break in.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm w-worthless, Quinn, you don't want to waste your God given talent on an worthless, ugly bitch like me." Her knees drew up to her chest, she wrapped her arms tightly around her sweet pants, as her head feel onto her knees. Her back heaved as in deep sob wracked her body.

Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around the broken brunette Diva and just silently healed the weeping girl. Tears rolling silently and freely down her own cheeks. She wanted to break down and join her heart breaking sobs alongside the Diva's; but she forced them deep within her. She had no right to relieve herself of any of the guilt that she had for what she had willing caused in the breaking of Rachel Berry.

**CARMEL HIGH SCHOOL: SHELBY CORCORAN'S OFFICE**

"Sit down Jesse." Shelby said with a sigh at the seventeen year old boy.

"What's going on Shelby?" Jesse asked as he sat down in the leather chair that was in front of her desk.

"I need your help St. James." Shelby said in a rough voice. "You are my only help. I wouldn't be asking you if I had another way."

"I am many things, Shelby, you fully know that. But I do admire and care about you. I mean you encourage and help me with my dreams, more so then my own mother." Jesse said in a quiet and firm voice. "I won't let you down."

Shelby searched his eyes for any hidden lie – she couldn't fine one. She told herself that all she had too do was wait a year and half – then she could go too Rachel and be with her. But she had all ready wasted sixteen and half years – she didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted her daughter back.

"Shelby." Jesse's voice broke through her troubled thoughts.

"I need you to befriend Rachel Berry." Shelby said.

"I admit Rachel Berry has talent, Shelby, but we don't have to worry about that. I mean sure she helped New Direction win at Sectionals. But, McKinley High only has Rachel in Glee club – they won't be able to win at Regionals." Jesse sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"She's my daughter." Shelby said.

Jesse blinked. "Come again. I thought both of her fathers are hard core gay. How the hell did the small Jewish one get it up enough to fuck you?"

Shelby's anger rose. "How dare you go there young man. I'm your teacher and coach!"

"I am just surprised at the news is all, Shelby, I honesty didn't mean any disrespect." Jesse said with a concerned look on his face. "I seriously misspoke."

"I never slept with Giovanni Berry," Shelby said trying to take a firm hand of her emotions once more. "He and Kristopher placed an add in the paper – I was just out of college – trying to get enough money to get to New York. I was curious. They offered more then enough money and at the time my dreams of Broadway were just too strong. I agreed to carry a child for them – and give the child up at birth. I signed away all my rights as the child's mother and walked away."

"You have been in Lima for ten years now, Shelby. Rachel was six when you returned. How is that staying away?" Jesse asked as he leaned forward.

"I never attempted to make contact with her." Shelby said. "I was safe within the contact as long as I didn't make contact."

"Why now?" Jesse brow furrowed?

"When I saw her on stage just mere feet from me – I knew that I couldn't live without her my life." Shelby said with softness in her eyes. She seemed to have forgotten Jesse was in the room.

"So go to her." Jesse shrugged his shoulder.

"If I go to her before her eighteenth birthday, Jesse, then I will be behind bars." Shelby looked him dead in the eyes. "I can't allow Rachel to be hurt by knowing that her mother broke the law just to be with her."

"So how do you suppose to be in Rachel's life – if you can't be face to face with her?" Jesse said beginning to get what Shelby was requesting of him.

"I'll be well in the contact if Rachel, herself, seeks me out. As long as it's Rachel whom comes to me – then I can freely be with her before she's eighteen." Shelby said. "I need you Jesse to befriend my daughter – and help her locate me. I don't want her to ever know that I sent you to her. But, I do want you to guide her to want to search me out."

"It's not going to work, Shelby. Rachel and I all ready hate each other." Jesse sighed. "You didn't see us at Sectionals. When she caught sight of me and she went all Diva on me. Oh high and mighty bit -" Jesse coughed to keep the last word from coming.

"She was intensely nervous Jesse. Rachel usually gives anyone new in her life a chance to prove their unworthiness to her – before she kicks them out of her soul." Shelby sighed, "You are the only one that I can trust here, Jesse."

Jesse shook his head.

"I'll get you into UCLA." Shelby said knowing that this was what he truly wanted. "I'll make sure that you get the best treatment at UCLA. The best of everything."

"All right." Jesse replied. "You really must …." He didn't even finish that sentence. "What's the plan."

"Your parents are still out of the country right?" Shelby received his nod. "I'm going to have you transfer to McKinley. I'm going to get you placed into about three of Rachel's classes – and I want you in New Directions."

"Okay." Jesse nodded.

"You _will_ not use what you learn to destroy New Directions. This isn't trying to take down the competition, Jesse." Shelby said in a hard voice.

"New Directions isn't any competition, Shelby. Without Rachel they are a poor excuses for a Glee club." Jesse looked into Shelby's hard chocolate brown eyes. "I won't hurt Rachel. I promise you that."

"I have to trust you Jesse. You know too much." Shelby's eyes harden even more. "Just remember Jesse, that if you hurt Rachel – then I'll destroy you."

Jesse nodded and stood to his feet. "I won't fail you." He said turning and leaving the office.

"Please Father tell me that I didn't make the biggest mistake of my life." Shelby whispered.

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

"My little song bird." Rachel heard whispered in her right ear. She moaned as she felt the dryness in her throat. It felt like shards of glass was hitting every sensitive skin it could possibility could. Her eyes felt ever so much dry as she slowly blinked them open. She whimpered at the harsh light that hit her – closing her eyes quickly to protect them.

Noah just leaned against her. Moving his chest even tighter against her back. His right hand covered her eyes, "Open your eyes now song bird, the light won't hurt you."

"N-n-n-Noah?" Rachel whimpered.

"Yes." Noah softly said. "Let your eyes get used to the little light between my fingers. I'm going to ever slowly remove my hand." He waited a few moments before doing that. He looked into her chocolate sad eyes as he was doing so – he would cover them with any hint of pain. "There you are."

"Quinn-" Rachel whispered.

"I'm right here." Quinn said placing her hand on Rachel's hip. Rachel's eyes turned and looked into her own. "I couldn't wake you. You just didn't seem to respond to me. Your fathers suggested Puck. They said that he and you truly clicked. So I called him."

Rachel's right hand reached out and gripped Quinn's. "I'm sorry." She whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Quinn moved so she was laying down in front of Rachel. Her left hand rested on the short Diva's waist, while her right hand stroked her cheekbone. "There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about, Rachel. _Nothing_." She leaned forward and kissed Rachel's heated forehead. "You were never sick with the flu this weekend were you Rachel?"

Rachel lowered her eyes.

"Oh Rachel what have I done to you." Quinn sobbed as she continued to stroke her face.

Rachel moved tighter against Noah. "Don't touch me." She quietly said.

"Baby." Quinn said her hand stilled on the brunette's cheek.

"Please don't touch me." Rachel said. "I-I can't have you touching me." She wrapped her arms tightly around Noah's arms on her chest. Her eyes wide, "Please just leave me. I can't have you here with me anymore. Please just leave me. Please."

Quinn got off the bed and backed away with wide hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry." She rushed from the room.

Rachel twisted, and slammed her head into Noah's firm chest. Heartbreaking sobs tore though her as she tried to breath. She felt strong arms tighten themselves around her as she fell apart.

**KRISTOPHER'S STUDY**

"I'm leaving." Quinn rushed into the study. "I'm doing more damage to her now then I ever did in the past."

Kristopher had jumped to his feet when the pregnant teen had barged into his study without knocking. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against his chest. He held onto her as she sobbed into his shirt.

Quinn finally got her raging sobs under control. She pulled away from Rachel's father. "I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry that you had to hold me. I have no right to your fatherly arms. They belong solely to Rachel." She backed away, but he just tightened his hold on her arms.

"Quinn, you aren't going anywhere. Not today, not the next day, not next week, not next month. This is your home and your family." Kristopher said in a gentle but firm voice. "Now I know Rachel is in an deep depression."

Quinn's eyes darkened, "You knew didn't you?"

"Yes." Kristopher simply said. "But, this has nothing too do with you, Quinn. Rachel is just feeling so much right now that she has to go through this to get to the other side."

"What do you mean this has nothing to do with me? This has everything to do with me! I'm the one whom put Rachel in this place. I'm the one whom broken her over and over again." Quinn's voice rose. "I'm the one whom is the ultimate down fall of Rachel."

"You will only harm Rachel more if you leave." Kristopher said his voice stern. "I'm not going to allow you to harm my daughter any longer Quinn Fabray." Her eyes widen at his tone. "You are going to remain here in this home." His voice had softened. "You will work though your past with Rachel – you will come out at the other side together."

"What if this isn't the right way of helping Rachel?" Quinn whispered.

"It's the only way." Kristopher said with such sureness in his voice that Quinn didn't doubt him. "I know that it will be difficult and painful. But, Rachel has to go though this. You have to go through this. We all have to go through this."

Quinn bowed her head. "I'm so sorry for what I put your daughter through. If I could go back in time – then I would. I hate myself."

Kristopher just held the blond teenager whom had been the sole reason why his little girl hadn't had a friend in her life tightly against him. He didn't know how this all would turn out – but he knew that God had put everything in play to his will.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**


	9. Enter The Spawn Of Prey

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**ENTER THE SPAWN OF PREY**

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: KITCHEN**

Rachel walked into the kitchen dressed in her favorite pant suit. The one that actually looked like it was made in this decade. But, still nothing that a typical high school girl would wear on an ordinary school day. She paused at the sight of Quinn sitting at the table eating her eggs and bacon. She could tell that the blond didn't get any sleep the night before – just as she hadn't. "Quinn," She paused.

Quinn placed her fork onto the plate. She picked up the glass of milk and took a long drink from it. Setting it back onto the table; she slowly turned and looked at Rachel. "Hello Rachel." She said in a tone less voice.

"I'm glad that you didn't leave your home." Rachel said walking towards the table. Kneeling down in front of the pregnant girl. "I wanted you to remain with me. But, you took the blame on yourself. I couldn't allow you to stay when you wouldn't believe that I truly have forgiven you."

"I'm an Fabray." Quinn sighed. "Not only do we all love to win – but we hold on to guilt more then you Jews ever could dream of." She barked in harsh laughter, "Which is ironic … seeing how most of my family don't care much for the Jews."

"You aren't living in your parents house any longer. You are living with your _true_ family now." Rachel gently said as she put her right hand on the taller girl's long sleeved pale pink arm. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop withdrawing inside me last night. I desperately wanted to allow you in – because truly Quinn Fabray you are my anchor."

"How can I be your anchor – when I had always been your hurricane?" Quinn shook her head.

Rachel sighed and lifted herself up so she could be eye to eye with the blond. "I like it when you are my hurricane." She whispered as she placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

Quinn wrapped her arms around the slim waist, and pulled the brunette onto her lap. "I wish you didn't have to go through this." She nuzzled her face into Rachel's neck. "I wish I could take it fully onto myself."

Rachel's hand rested against the womb of the blond. "I know that Mama is upset – so that means baby girl is upset. I need to find a way to not cause you two to be in danger due to this inconvenience of a dark mood that I'm in right at the moment." She rested her head against Quinn's head.

"You aren't an inconvenience." Quinn softly said. She lifted her head away from the warm neck, cupping the chin in the palms of her hands, "You are never an inconvenience."

Rachel smiled softly.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but we have to get to school soon." Noah said walking into the room himself.

Rachel picked up a piece of bacon and put it in Quinn's mouth. "You need to eat more, Quinn, it's not proper for the baby if Mama doesn't get enough food in her system." She stood to her feet and watched Quinn finished her eating her bacon and eggs. Turning to faced the tall Jewish boy whom was eating toast, "Noah, I hope you don't mind driving solo today. I know it's most rude of me not to ride to school with you – but I wish to be with Quinn. Seeing on how you must get home after football practice ….."

"It's quite all right that I'm not taking you or Quinn to school, song bird. I figured as much." Noah said with a smile.

"I don't have to ask either of you _not_ to mention any of this to any of the Glee club right?" Rachel looked at Noah, and then over at Quinn. "We all have to get ready for Regionals and I don't want to take any valuable time that we need to be prepared – for my personal reasons. Sides the others don't need to concern themselves with me."

Quinn had stood to her feet, and walked over to the short Diva. Wrapping her arms tightly around the slim waist – she pulled the brunette tightly against herself. "They care about you, Rachel, they would want to be with you in your time of need."

Rachel shook her head. "No one else is too know." She felt Quinn's chin on her shoulder, "Please."

"No one else will know." Quinn whispered. "I don't like it. But, it's your decision Rach, I'll do whatever you are most comfortable with."

Rachel closed her eyes and just accepted Quinn's essence into her soul.

**MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL: HALLWAY**

Finn was standing besides Rachel's locker as she made her way over to it. She almost stopped walking. She wanted to turn and flee – but she couldn't. Quinn was beside her. If she did that – then Quinn would question the move and she didn't want Quinn to know what she was doing. So she kept the same pace to her locker.

Towards Finn.

"Hey Rach." Finn said with a smile. "Hey Quinn."

"Hey Finn." Quinn said easily as she spun the lock on her locker.

Rachel didn't trust her voice at the moment. She just smiled and quickly turned to her own locker.

"I'm happy that you are feeling better, Rachel. I missed you Friday." Finn said holding Rachel's open locker. "I wanted to come by and see you over the weekend – but I know how most girls are when they are sick. They don't want anyone to see them at their worst."

Quinn hid her smile behind her locker door. She could tell that Rachel's rambling wasn't just contagious to her. She was happy that Finn was rambling on and on due to Rachel's influence. In all the years of knowing Finn Hudson – she had never ever heard him run his mouth so much. She found it cute.

"I'm sorry that I missed school on Friday, Finn." Rachel said looking for the book she needed for her first class. "It couldn't be help. I don't normally allow my _sickness_ to get the better of me. But this time it had."

"Now that you are feeling fine once more, Rachel, umm … would you like to go out on a date with me?" Finn asked in somewhat a rush. "I mean whenever you are free that is. Not tonight – I know that you have a lot to catch up with; what with school and Glee. Oh and every club that you belong too. Whenever you are free would be excellent with me."

Rachel licked her lips as she stiffened up. She backed up from her locker and turned to face Finn. "Finn, do you mind if I let you know another time?" She bit her lip, "I just have so much to catch up on due to missing school – and not too mention Glee Friday. My mind is just solely on catching up with my school work right now. Not too mention my future as a Broadway star."

"Of course Rachel. I understand." Finn said with smile, "Like I said whenever you feel like going out is great with me. I'll be waiting." He looked deeply into her eyes before walking away.

"Rachel-" Rachel just shut her door and quickly said, "I'm running late to home room, Quinn. I don't mean to be rude – but I like I told Finn, I have much to catch up on due to my missing a day of school." With a quick smile, that didn't reach her eyes; she turned and rushed down the hallway.

Quinn looked after Rachel's rushing back with a sigh. She couldn't keep the frown from her face as she watched the brunette rushing away from her. Something didn't feel right about this situation. Something more then Rachel trying to hide her depression from Finn.

**RACHEL'S HOMEROOM**

Rachel walked into her homeroom and made her way to her desk. She stopped dead in her tracks at the site of Jesse St. James sitting in the desk that was to the left of hers. "What are _you_ doing here St. James?" She hissed.

"Hello Rachel, nice seeing you once more." Jesse said with a smile. "My parents are out of the country for a few months. I'm staying with my Uncle. He lives in the McKinley's district – so I had to transfer."

"You are seventeen, and have a Range Rover – you can easily drive to Carmal." Rachel stormed as she held her book, and notebook tighter against her chest. "So I'm asking again, St. James, what are _you_ doing here?"

Jesse leaned forward, "I couldn't get you off my mind. After meeting you at Sectionals. You have gotten under my skin Rachel. So when my parents told me their plans, I jumped the chance to stay with my Uncle – knowing that he would want me to transfer to McKinley."

Rachel snorted.

"Look Rachel, I know that you and I didn't get off to the greatest of all starts. But I knew that you were beyond all hell nervous at your first Sectionals – so you just exploded." Jesse's eyes lowered. "I don't have that excuses myself." He lifted his eyes. "I was a complete jerk. I was set out to take out my -"

"Get away from her bastard." Puck roared as he stormed over to where Rachel was standing. He moved in front of the brunette, and glared into the eyes of Jesse St. James.

"Puckerman." Jesse leaned back in the chair with his arms folded across his chest – and a smirk on his lips.

"I don't want to know what you are doing here St. James. I just want you out of here – like yesterday." Puck forcefully said. "You don't belong here."

"I transferred to McKinley. Today is my first day. I'm going to be here for a few months." Jesse calmly stated.

"Get the hell out of that seat." Puck snarled.

"Puckerman and Berry take your seats now." Mr. Trent said walking into the room.

"You aren't going to sit next to this slime." Noah turned around and put his arm around Rachel's waist. "You'll sitting next to me."

"You sit in the back Noah, I like to sit in the front." Rachel couldn't help but point out.

Noah turned and glared at Phillip whom had the desk to the right of Rachel. Phillip gathered his stuff and vacated the desk. No one messed with Noah Puckerman. Noah was the male version of Santana Lopez at McKinley High. "You are going to sit in Phillip's old desk then. I'm going to sit in your desk." He gently pushed Rachel away from St. James's desk, and passed her own.

"Noah," Rachel whispered.

"I'm not going to allow that slime near you." Noah said stubbornly.

Rachel sighed and moved out of his arm, so she could sit down in her apparently new seat in homeroom. Noah just sat down in her vacated sit and glared sideways into Jesse's eyes.

Jesse had watched the entire scene with much amusement. "I didn't realize that you and Puckerman are dating, Rachel." He said leaning forward to smile into Rachel's eyes. "I don't see the appeal here – I think you can do better. Much better than the man whore of Lima, Ohio."

Puck's fists gripped the edges of the desk. His face heated up and all he wanted to do was stand up and beat the smirk off of St. James's face. But Mr. Trent was glaring right at him. He grind-ed his teeth together to control his rage.

"I'm not dating anyone right now, Jesse. Not like it is any of your business. But if I was, and if it was Noah – then I would be one lucky girl." Rachel calmly replied. She reached over and wrapped her hand around Noah's right bicep. She could feel the muscle burgle.

Noah calmed himself down with Rachel's touch. He turned and smiled softly at her. "Just ignore him, Rachel, he doesn't matter!"

"All right class it's time to get some learning done today." Mr. Trent said with raised voice. He had to bring his class back in order. They were in school to get an damn education after all. The drama that was going on between Puckerman, Berry and the transfer student, St. James was a side issue. There should be no damn room for side issues during school hours.

Rachel and Noah turned their grazes onto Mr. Trent in a show of respect. Jesse smirked as he turned around in his seat to do so. It would be interesting to him too see what this McKinley high teacher had to teach him. After all this was a Sophomore year home room after all. He was a Senior. He couldn't believe that Shelby didn't think of this when she set up his schedule. Okay fine, he could lower his dignity for a month to get Rachel to locate Shelby. After all this truly doesn't matter too him – he'll soon be out of Lima for good. He'll graduate and leave for California that same day.

**SPANISH CLASS**

"What is this that I'm hearing that Jesse St. James has transferred to McKinley!" Kurt hissed leaning forward in his seat. "Rachel is it true?" He demanded at the short Diva's back.

Rachel's back had stiffen at Kurt's question. She twisted her head, "It's true. He claims that he willing transferred here because of me." She shrugged her shoulders. "He claims that I got to him when we went at it at Sectionals."

"You don't buy that crap do you?" Kurt hissed. "I mean come on Rachel, he's just using you. We both know that the only reason why St. James is here is to spy on New Directions. He's out to bring us down."

Quinn leaned in closer to Rachel, and glared heatedly into Kurt's eyes. "Back off Kurt." She seethed.

"Look Quinn, I'm not insulting Rachel here. I'm just pointing out the obvious here. Jesse St. James is a senior – he's the lead male vocal at Vocal Adrenaline. Matter of fact he's one of the main reasons why Vocal Adrenaline had won Regionals for three straight years. Hell, he's the reason why VA wins the Nationals for three straight years! Now, don't you find it funny that he has decided to up and quite VA in his _Senior year_ and transfer to McKinley? What he wants to join New Directions and lose to VA?" Kurt shook his head. "He's up to something, Quinn, and I want Rachel to be well aware of it!"

"I'm well aware that it's suspicious that Jesse St. James has transferred to McKinley, Kurt. I wasn't born yesterday." Rachel frowned. "But, I'm willing to give him a chance to prove himself."

"What!" Kurt raised his voice. He noticed Mr. Schue frown at him. He just glared at him in a knowing fashion – then went back to glaring into Rachel's eyes. "Rachel, Jesse St. James isn't Noah Puckerman." He said in a low hard voice. "Puck is a bad boy yes, but Puck has a heart of gold. Jesse St. James is a bad boy in the worst way. His heart is made of coal."

Quinn was nonplussed by Rachel's statement herself. But she knew that Rachel was doing what she always did. She was going to give Jesse St. James the chance to prove himself to her. Weather to be worthy of her friendship or unworthy. Quinn had a deep feeling that Jesse would prove to be unworthy. She promised herself that she wasn't going to allow Jesse St. James to destroy one ounce of Rachel.

"You are going to be hurt, Rachel." Kurt said in a softer voice. "I'm not talking dirt against Jesse to you – because I'm after him. I learned my lesson with Finn." He reached over and put a hand over her right fist on her desk. "I wouldn't hurt you for the world, Rach. Not any more. I'm trying to be a friend here."

Rachel's fist loosened so she could intertwined their fingers together. "I know that Kurt, and I do appreciate your concern. But, it's not in me to shutting someone from my life – just because that someone is in direct competition with me." She shook her head, " I would be a hypocrite if I allowed my slight competitive feeling get in the way of getting to know the real Jesse St. James."

Kurt sighed and looked over at Quinn. _She's not listening to me. Perhaps she'll listen to you._

Quinn sighed deeply and gently shook her head.

Rachel leaned sideways, and rested her head against Quinn's shoulder. "I can't write anyone out of my life, Kurt. Please just understand and accept that."

Kurt kept his hand in Rachel's. "That's what I most admire about you, Rachel Berry, your willingness to just allow everyone into your heart and soul. Even the ones whom had made it their life mission to destroy you."

"I always understood." Rachel murmured. "I wasn't entirely blameless myself."

"You never did anything to deserve the treatment that we gave you." Kurt frowned darkly.

"I wanted out of Lima, Ohio from day one. I fully knew I had the talent to get out. I never wanted to look back. " Rachel said her eyes in a far off place. "I put out that vibe from day one. It is no wonder no one wanted to get to know me. They knew that I was going to get out and never look back. Why open themselves to hurt in the future."

"That's not true." Quinn hissed in her ear. Rachel just snuggled closer to her neck.

Will should have stopped the conversion that was going on between the three; he should have gotten them back onto the assignment that he had assigned the class. He should have separated all three for this assignment. But he didn't. He had been in the hallway Friday when Quinn told of the new rules of McKinley High school student body. So there was no way in hell he was going to separate Rachel and Quinn – not going to happen. Not on his watch. He had decided that Kurt would due well with being partnered with his fellow Glee clubbers – help unite them even more.

He fully knew that Jesse St. James transferring here was going to be the hot topic for his kids. He knew that in the beginning they had to discuss in details on what the _real_ reason St. James had transferred. So he just allowed Kurt's anger to run it's course – figuring that Rachel whom was very studious would get them back onto the assignment. But after ten minutes he could tell that his kids were too focused on the St. James front to even remember they were in Spanish. He should have put a stop to it then. But, he knew that Rachel had to make both Quinn and Kurt understand her need not to turn her heart against Jesse right off the bat.

When Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder; Will knew that he had to speak up. It wasn't appropriate behavior for a classroom. But hell this was Quinn and Rachel! Will didn't have the heart to separate them.

He watched as Quinn just wrapped an protective arm around the brunette and pulled them closer together. Something was playing with his heart strings – but it was still out of his grasp. He promised himself that he would keep reaching for what he all ready knew – but still wanted to deny any knowledge.

**GLEE CLUB**

Quinn slipped in the chair next to Rachel and picked up her arm. Sliding her hand lightly down to intertwined with the short brunette Diva's fingers. They hadn't been able to be with one another during the past two hours. They didn't share their last two classes. She was in the process of rectifying that situation. Within the next two days she should be transferred in Rachel's American Lt. Honors, and Honors History. So that would mean that they shared four out of their seven classes together.

She didn't worry about the other three classes that Rachel had without her. Puck was in those three – he would be protecting Rachel in her stead.

"I missed you." Rachel said turning to smile at her.

"Not as much as I missed you." Quinn said with a smile of her own.

"All right everyone, we have a new member of New Directions." They turned their eyes onto Will as he clapped to get attention. Jesse was standing against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"No!" Everyone – minus Rachel shouted in anger.

"Dude, if you don't get your sorry ass out of here like now, then I'll enjoy beating you to the pulp." Mike said standing up.

Jesse just smirked.

Rachel pulled her hand out of Quinn's, and stood up. She walked over to where Jesse stood and put out her hand. "Hello Jesse, my name is Rachel."

Jesse stood straight and smiled, "Hello Rachel, my name is Jesse. I'm happy to meet you." He took her hand and shook it gently.

Quinn had stood to her feet when Rachel had stood up. Hot anger coursed through her system when Jesse's skin touched Rachel's. She had to get to Rachel to protect her – like now! She stopped beside Rachel and glared at Jesse. But the boy wouldn't tear his eyes off of Rachel. Well she wasn't going to have any of that. She reached up and separated their hand. She gently backed Rachel up so she could be behind her. "I don't trust you, St. James." She said in the quiet of the room.

"What ever Fabray." Jesse shrugged. He turned back to Rachel, "Thank you for giving me another chance to prove myself to you, Rachel."

"You deserve it." Rachel said looking over Quinn right shoulder. "Quinn, it's quite rude that I can't speak to Jesse face to face. Can you please stand by my side."

Quinn glared at Jesse. Reaching behind her with her right arm, she wrapped it around the slim brunette's waist – pulling her against her back. "No Rachel, I won't allow this slime to have any close contact with you."

"I'm not here to cause so much trouble." Jesse said moving past the two girls. He walked to the stage where the chairs were. He stopped and took in the angry and murderous glare of the ten remaining New Directions teammates. Smirking he turned too the left and sat down in the chair that was against the wall. He was five feet from the McKinley High school Glee club.

Jesse watched as Quinn slowly turned around, still managing to keep her hand on Rachel's waist. Rachel lifted her head ready to speak. But Quinn lifted her right hand, and placed it gently over the brunette's mouth. Quinn smiled softly and shook her head. He watched as Rachel just took a deep breath, and then nodded.

Jesse now knew how things stood and he made his plans according.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	10. Lasting Promises Are Made

**CHAPTER NINE**

**LASTING PROMISES MADE**

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: QUINN'S BEDROOM**

"You know that we all care deeply about you, Rachel. We don't want anyone to hurt you ever again. We have all ready given enough damage to you as is." Quinn sat down on the end of her bed. Her hand resting on her womb.

Rachel turned around quickly, "I know that you, Noah, and Kurt care deeply for me, Quinn. I'm not so sure about everyone else. They all fall in line because _you_ ordered them too. Only Noah and Kurt have shown that they care about me because they _want _to – not because _you_ ordered them too."

Quinn's head lowered in shame. But, she forced it back up to meet Rachel's chocolate eyes once more. "Are you going to give the rest of them a chance to prove to you that they do care for you. Honestly care for you?"

Rachel hugged her arms across her waist, "I want too, really want too. But I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry that I'm the sole cause of you being so afraid to allow anyone into your soul." Quinn sighed. "I know you are tired of my apologizing, Rach, but how can we get past the past if I don't say I'm sorry when I mean it."

Rachel sighed herself, "I'm not tired of you apologizing, Quinn. You are a more softer person when you sincerely apologize. But I wish you didn't have to apologize to me, Quinn. Like I said, those are just words. I want you too _show_ me that you are truly apologetic. At times it feels like all of this will disappear once the -"

"...baby is born." Quinn finished. "That's my greatest fear also, Rach." She tried to stand, but her legs just didn't want to obey her. Sitting back down on the bed. "But, I know that will _never_ happen Rachel Berry. You know why?"

Rachel shook her head slowly.

"Because I have you." Quinn simply stated softly.

"Perhaps you _shouldn't_ have me." Rachel whispered.

Before Quinn could reply to this starting statement, Rachel turned and rushed from the room. Quinn stared in shock at the spot where Rachel last was. It took her six beats before she forced herself to get onto her tired legs and go after the short Diva. Raising her hand on Rachel's closed door, she knocked. Pausing to wait for an answer – and receiving none, she knocked a little sharper now. "I know you are in there Rachel. I'm being polite here by knocking – instead of barging in. At least you can acknowledge me."

There was no answer. Quinn leaned her head against the smooth door. "I'm going to wait right out here, until you open this door Rachel." She was going to say that she would have waited just until she received a acknowledgment that the Diva was in her bedroom – but her heart beat before her mind could.

Quinn waited for something. Even the tiniest sound that the brunette was in the room. But not even the slightest of all whispered came from the closed up room. Quinn sighed and knelt down. Sitting down and crossing her legs. Her head rested against the door once more, "I'm going to sit here and talk to you. Rachel, I'm never going to leave you. Not ever. I'm never going to hurt you ever again. Those two promises I tend to keep." Heaving a sigh, "I haven't made a promise since I was six years old. I was taught that a promise is a solemn vow to God. He holds those solemn vows deep within his heart – and his heart breaks when you break them. Even accidentally. Well Rachel, you make me want to promise everything that I hold dear to my life. My soul, heart, my beautiful and precious little girl."

Quinn's eyes closed, "Please God hold me to the promises that I made to Rachel." She whispered. "If I break them, then take my life. But please spare Rachel's and my little girl's life." She felt slim but strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, and her head was against smooth skin instead of the door. She twisted her head so she could get better accesses to the offered neck. Breathing in deeply taking in the deep essence of her life line, she let her sobs out.

Rachel simply laid her head against Quinn's and cried silently herself. "You shouldn't have made those promises to me, Quinn." She softly said in the blond's right ear, after twenty minutes of the two teens breaking apart in one another arms. "I've informed God that I'm not holding you to those promises – and I don't expect him too either."

"It doesn't work that way, Rach, once a promise is made – it's for all times." Quinn said in a low firm voice.

"Have you ever heard about Jephthah?" Rachel replied sadly.

"Yes. I know all about his vow to God. He swore that the first person to greet him when he arrived home – he would sacrifice. His beloved daughter ran out to greet him. He sacrificed her." Quinn sighed, "I know that God commended Abraham to sacrifice his beloved son, Issac. Abraham obeyed and just as he was going to – God said the he was pleased that Abraham would not behold his beloved son from him."

"I don't want anything to happen to you _when_ you break your vow." Rachel moaned softly. Tears steaming down her cheeks. She buried her face into Quinn's all ready damp neck.

Quinn's right hand went up to stroke back Rachel's hair, "You are never going to lose me, Rachel. I will never break my vow to God or to you. I'm not going anywhere." She said in a soft and steady voice. Rachel just sobbed more harder into her neck. She was shocked that the Diva could break down so quietly – even after how many breakdowns that she had been witnessed to in the month since moving in with the brunette. It still shocked her to the core that Rachel was so quiet in her true heart to heart misery. It scares her to hell.

"Everyone leaves me. First my mother, then Shannon, then it's going to be you." Rachel whimpers.

Quinn's left hand rose and cupped the side of Rachel's cheek – her hand was all ready on it's cheek. Gently pulling Rachel away from her neck, "Rachel," she whispered. "Rachel," She said once more in a low steady voice, "I'm never going to leave you baby. Not willing." She leaned forward and captured Rachel's mouth with her own. Quinn's tongue peeked out to lick Rachel's lips, asking for entrance. Rachel complied. Quinn's tongue slipped inside of Rachel's mouth, touching the other girl's tongue. Quinn pulls away after a few moments. "That's my seal on my promise."

Rachel lowered her eyes. "I wish I could believe you."

"All you have to do is take that leap of faith, Rachel. The one that you said that I needed to take months ago when you offered your friendship." Quinn quietly said.

"I'm all ready in this friendship to the point where I can't even begin to image to live without you, Quinn." Rachel said lifting her eyes to meet Quinn's hazel ones. "There is no going back for me. But, I'm allowing you to have your out. You need to distance yourself from me once more. It's the only way to protect you."

"I can't live without you either, Rachel." Quinn simply said.

The two girls just stared into each other eyes, and knew that they spoke the truth. They knew that no matter what life brought their way – they would be together. Even if they lived thousands, upon thousands miles apart from one another – they would be together.

**JESSE'S PARENTS HOUSE**

Jesse took a deep drag of the double joint, passing it over to his best friend James. He leaned back in the over stuffed chair and slowly exhaled the large amount of weed that he had just in took. "I needed this after the shit of a day that I just had man."

"I still don't understand why you transferred to _McKinley_." James said before putting the jasper between his lips.

"Shelby needs me there." Jesse said. "I usually tell you everything that is going on, Jimmy. But, this thing for Shelby is off limits. I can't _ever_ tell you man. If I do then Shelby is going too hang my balls to the wall."

James let the pot out of his system as he passed the joint back. "It's cool man. I know you dig Shelby more then any other adult out there. I wouldn't pressure you." He frowned, "I just feel bad for you Jesse, I mean this is your Senior Year. You need to be in VA non stop man."

Jesse smiled with the jasper between his teeth. "Don't worry about VA. We'll still going to win Regionals. No threat." He took in as much weed as his lungs could take. He slipped the jasper out of his mouth and passed it back. "I'm going to need your help. I need to get in good with _New Directions_. They don't trust me for some odd reason." He looked confused.

James burst out laughing. "I wonder why, man." Jesse laughed along with him. They finished the joint. "What do you want me too do."

"Gather the gang up. I want them to meet me outside of McKinley's parking lot after school tomorrow. I want them to accuse me of betraying VA. I want them to beat me to a pulp." Jesse said looking his best friend straight in the eyes.

"We can't do that to you!" James jumped from the couch. "Dude, seriously, whatever Shelby has you doing for her isn't worth getting yourself hurt. Think of ..."

"I am thinking, Jims. _This_ is the _only_ way." Jesse looked up into James's blue eyes calmly.

James's jaw clenched. "Alright."

Jesse nodded firmly and started working on the first bong of the evening.

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

The girls had managed to move from the hallway into Rachel's bedroom. Neither one of them would never know how they managed that feat. They just knew that they felt the most comfortable in the bedroom – and that was why they ended up in there.

The girls currently were lying length wise on the bed. Quinn's back was against headboard, with two pillows against her back. She was gently playing with Rachel's brunette locks which were against her heart. Rachel's right hand was playing lightly on top of Quinn's womb. Her left one was at to the right of Quinn's hip bone.

"Do you ever think of your mother?" Quinn hesitantly asked, very unsure if this was too much of a touchy subject for Rachel. She didn't know if this would be the one thing that would make Rachel shut herself off from her. She held her breath and waited.

Rachel's hand stilled on the blond teenage pregnant stomach. She stared into space contemplating. She felt a movement under the palm of her hand, a tear rolled down her right cheek. "All the time." She whispered not trusting her voice. She felt butterflies playing lightly on her forehead, and neck. "I wonder if she ever took the time to really think of me when she alone. Or is she just showed my fathers that she actually cared about me when they were around. Perhaps she was the woman whom just carried me for my two gay dads and never thought one once of the little being growing inside her. I wonder if it pained her knowing that she had to give me away to perhaps never see me again.

"I wonder if she ever sang to me. I wonder if she ever talked to me. I wonder if she hoped that I would look more like her then my biological father. I wonder is she even thought of what I would look like. I wonder if she held me when I was born. I wonder if she even set eyes on me." Rachel grew silent, "I wonder if she loved me." She whispered.

"Your mother loved you." Quinn's soft voice said firmly in the darkness. It had grown dark since the the two girls had entered Rachel's bedroom. Quinn had the foresight to turn on the lamp on Rachel's bedside table. But the bulb was going out. So there was only a dim light that showed where things were in the room. "Your mother _loves_ you still."

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel softly said. "How can you be so damn sure? I'm not even sure anymore." She moved away from her place on Quinn.

Quinn gripped Rachel's shoulders to prevent her from leaving her. "Don't run away, Rachel." She commended.

"Let me go Quinn." Rachel ordered in a hot voice. "You have no right to hold me here."

"I have every right, Rachel." Quinn forcefully said. The heat rising in her own body and soul. "This isn't _just_ about you. This is about _my_ own little girl." Her free hand rested against her womb where she can feel her baby girl moving around. "Don't you get it?"

"My situation is completely different from your little girl's." Rachel said tonelessly. "You love your little girl. You love her so much that if you deem it necessary for her to have a better life away from you – then you allow her too."

"I'm not going to keep her, Rachel. I can't." Quinn moaned. "I can't allow her to have any part of me or my life. Look at everything that I was put through due to my fucking parents. H-how can I put my precious little girl through that? I have all ready destroyed her DNA. How can I destroy her childhood?"

Rachel moved closer, and cupped Quinn's chin in her hands. "I promise you Quinn, that I'm going to be there for you no matter what. You chose to give your daughter away – then I'll be there for you. I'll comfort you and tell you that your daughter loves you every single moment. You chose to keep her – then I'll be right there by your side as you raise her." Leaning forward to capture Quinn's mouth with her own. Her tongue licking Quinn's quivering lips. When Quinn's lips broke apart – her tongue slipped in the small opening. Her tongue met Quinn's tongue as they gently but firmly massaged one another. Pulling away finally to rest her forehead against the blond's, "Promise sealed."

Quinn breathed in and out slowly. Her eyes closed as she just wrapped herself in Rachel's promise. She never wanted to leave this moment. To leave was to go back to where the fear was. She felt a hand on her womb – and her little girl kick. A smile slowly graced her lips. "I'm going to help you find your mother, Rachel."

Rachel slowly pulled away and got off the bed. Walking to her dresser she picked up her brush. Holding the brush against her chest with both her hands. "I'm never going to look for the woman whom carried me for nine months, and given me to my fathers." She said in a dead voice.

Quinn sighed deeply, "This isn't something to be stubborn about, Rachel. You need your mother in your life."

"I'm doing just fine without _her_. I have my two dads." Rachel gripped the brush harder.

"How did they take the talks that you had to have? You know about your boobs coming in. Oh and when you started your period." Quinn's right eye bow rose high and firmly.

"I didn't need them for those issues in my development. I looked up everything that I needed before any of the changes accord." Rachel slammed the brush down onto the dresser.

"I see." Quinn said in a soft mocking voice.

"Don't mock me." Rachel growled.

"You deserve-" Quinn shut her mouth tight as she Rachel started to kick her out. "I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to mock you. I was just trying to get your temper up so you would actually be honest with yourself."

"I'm very honest with myself, Quinn. I very well know that I'm not normal. That I could have gone to my grandmothers, or one of my aunts. I could gone to some of my female cousins with the boob and period topic. But, I didn't." Rachel sighed as her hands were placed behind her holding herself up against the dresser.

"Why didn't you?" Quinn tilted her head to the right.

"My grandparents don't want anything to do with my dads. They don't want anything to do with _me_. They have forced my dads siblings to turn their backs on them. On _me_. The only family I have in this world are my fathers, Quinn. That's it, my fathers. If anything happens to daddy, whom is my biological father, before I'm eighteen – then dad my lose custody of me." A grim smile came to Rachel's lips, "The courts would deny Kristopher Berry any rights to me. Not only is he a gay man – but an African American. That's two major strikes that he has against him concerning me – a white girl."

"Today courts are more understanding and modern. They would award custody to the parent / guardian whom best suits you. That's Kristopher, your dad." Quinn said in a firm voice.

"This is Ohio, Quinn. Lima, Ohio, small Conservative American town! No way in hell that any court would award custody to a white girl to a African American gay man." Rachel said in a dead voice. "They would locate the woman who carried me for them. They would either force her to take me in – or officially sign her rights away."

Rachel's hands quickly covered her chest in a protective motion. "I don't want my mother that way." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's better that I don't have my mother in my life at all."

Quinn quickly got off the bed, and rushed over to wrap her arms around the fragile shorter girl. She felt Rachel's arms move around her back, and the girl's head rested on her chest, just over her heart. She silently cursed Giovanni and Kristopher to hell for the stupid fear they had when they decided to have a child together. How dare they put their child through this much pain – in fear that the surrogate mother would want a relationship with her child? It was her eggs, her DNA that helped create this beautiful and fragile creature in her arms.

Quinn was also cursing Rachel's mother for signing away her rights without battling an eye. But, she had deep sympathy for the woman also. If the woman even had half of Rachel's talent and dreams – then yeah she would have done _anything_ to help accomplish her dream. Even offer up her body to a baby for a couple whom couldn't conceive a child in the natural way. Perhaps Rachel's mother was too afraid to freely admit to herself that she loved the child growing inside her – so she had managed to build up a solid steel wall around her heart and soul – so she could hand her precious baby over to the men that she carried her for.

Quinn firmly believed that Rachel's mother loved Rachel very much. She firmly believed that Rachel's mother still loved Rachel very much. Quinn just knew that Rachel's mother was back in Lima, just waiting till Rachel was eighteen. Quinn was bound to find the woman and get her to reach out too Rachel. Both Rachel and Rachel's mother can't wait until Rachel's eighteenth birthday to come around. Too much time has passed away.

Too much damage has been done to Rachel's fragile soul.

**END CHAPTER NINE**


	11. Promises Made In A Darken Auditorium

**CHAPTER TEN**

**PROMISES MADE IN A DARKEN AUDITORIUM **

**MCKINLEY'S AUDITORIUM**

Will was finishing up some finishing touches with the number that he planned for his kids. He smiled as he thought of Rachel and Noah singing the lead. This would be the one number that would help win Regionals. He just knew it. He would have had Finn in the lead man role per usual – but the moment he found this song – he knew it fit Rachel and Noah the best.

He had a feeling that Rachel's new leading man was going to be Noah Puckerman. The two teens seemed to have that special chemistry. They didn't have to strive for it the way Rachel and Finn had too. Finn was a leading man in his own right – but not against Rachel's leading lady. He sighed as he tried to figure out whom Finn's new leading lady would be among the group. He kept hitting a brick wall.

"Mr. Schuester?" He looked up and looked into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he had seen in his life. The eyes that seemed so familiar to him. But he couldn't place it. The woman held out a hand for him to take. He took it with a smile, "Yes, I'm Will Schuester." He raised his right eye brow.

"Shelby Corcoran." Shelby said shaking his hand. "I'm the head vocal coach -"

"Vocal Adrenaline." Will finished. "I take it you are here to check up on Jesse? I'm sorry that you had to lose your leading man. I can assure you, Ms. Corcoran that Jesse will get his fair chance in New Directions."

"Good to hear that, Mr. Schuester." Shelby said nodding. Her hand dropped from Will's. She had just realized that they had been holding hands after their shake.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" Will suddenly asked as he leaned against the edge of the table.

"Perhaps you have seen me around town. Lima isn't that huge after all."

Will shook his head. "If I have seen you around town, I would know it." He bit his lip, "Something about your eyes."

Shelby was nonplussed that Will; a teacher; an adult had taken so much time to stare into her daughter's eyes. She was about to yell at him for being a sick person for going after a child – but then she stopped herself. She saw the innocence in Will's statement through his eyes. He wasn't out to hurt her baby. He was truly a friend of Rachel's – an good mentor.

Something was there, if Will pushed hard enough then he would be able to grasp it. But, like Rachel and Quinn's sudden friendship – and such a close friendship at that was something that he needed to leave alone – until the truth hit him. He had a feeling that Shelby Corcoran was another one of those truths. "So, Ms. Corcoran, if I may ask. Why is Jesse here at all? He's seventeen … or eighteen?"

"Eighteen." Shelby said.

"Eighteen." Will nodded and folded his arms across his chest loosely. "He's a legal adult now. Old enough to be living on his own. Old enough to get himself to school. I noticed he drives a Range Rover. Jesse's a senior – his last year in high school. He's the male lead (sorry was) of VA. I don't see why he would throw everything away on his last year of high school." His head tilted to the right, "Too much of a risk at this rate. Jesse want's out of Ohio doesn't he?"

"He's wants to go to UCLA." Shelby nodded. "He has a very good chance on getting in."

"Why would Jesse risk it all?" Will sighed. "Did you send him to spy on New Directions? Is he to take my kids out? Are we that much of an -"

"NO!" Shelby shouted.

"threat to you?" Will finished in a quiet voice. "If Jesse is here to try to play Rachel, _Ms. Corcoran_, then I'll have a law suit out on him faster then you can blink." He had leaned forward in anger, and he saw red. "Rachel has been put through enough shit to last a lifetime. Sixteen years and everyone her age doesn't want anything to do with her. All because she has dreams of getting out of Lima, Ohio. All because she has actual God given talent to get out of Lima, Ohio." He breathed in deeply, "I'm not going to allow anyone to harm that beautiful and gentle soul ever again."

Shelby had backed away a few inches as Will evaded her personal space. "I'm not going to harm Rachel, not _ever_."

"Aren't you!" Will barked.

Shelby blinked. She opened her mouth to respond then lowered her eyes. "I was wrong in all of this. I'm sorry. I have to go."

Will blinked as her watched the woman walk away. His heart thumped as the truth hit him smack dab in the middle of the eyes. "Oh shit." He whispered. He stood and quickly followed the tall brunette up the aisle. He put his hand on her stiff shoulder. "Please stop."

Shelby halted. Her back stiffened as she slowly turned around to face him.

"What I said was uncalled for. I would like to apologize to you." Will quietly said.

"No need too. You protect your kids. I admire you for that." Shelby said . "I shouldn't have come here."

"Yes you should have. I'm glad to finally meet Rachel's mother." Will said his hand still on her shoulder.

Shelby's eyes widen and tears sparkled in her eyes. "H-h-how …." She couldn't go on, a sob escaped her lips.

Will quickly pulled her into him, and held her as she quietly sobbed. His head rested against her right shoulder bade. He gently massaged her quivering back.

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

Quinn gently pulled Rachel from her. "I shouldn't have put you through this, Rach." She whispered as she gently wiped away the wetness on the brunette's right cheek. "I should have tried to cheer you up. That was what I truly was planning on doing."

"Then why did you open the conversation that people truly cared about me then?" Rachel looked angrily at her. "You said people didn't want to see me get hurt anymore. That Jesse St. James is out to hurt me!" She backed out of Quinn's arms. Her arms folded across her chest firmly.

"You are no way up to dealing with the slime that is St. James." Quinn's hard voice rasped out. "If you weren't in the mist of deep depression – then ya, you would be at your best against him. But, you are in a weak state, Rach, the weakest one that I pray that you will have to suffer in your life. You aren't up to protecting yourself from St. James." Her voice softened, "Please just allow us to protect you is all. Let us step up to the bat and protect you."

Rachel's face had paled as Quinn's words hit her full force. But then her stubbornness hit full force. "Who said that this is the first deep depression that I have _ever_ been in, Quinn Fabray?" She seethed. "You don't know anything about me, nor have you _ever_ bothered to find out! Not you, Quinn Fabray, the perfect ice Queen in the making. You were the HBIC in the making when you were five – and when high school rolled around – you just slipped into the fucking role."

"What else do you have." Quinn said after Rachel had snapped her mouth shut. Raising her right eye bow, "That can't be all you have to tell me, Rachel Berry, not after all the years that I have made your life a living hell. You, of the Jewish race, must have a crap load of more guilt trips to lay on me then your avenge Gentile. So, go ahead unload it all."

"I have nothing else." Rachel bowed her head.

"Oh yes you do!" Quinn roared.

"No." Rachel softly said. Her head bowed even lower if that was at all possible.

"Don't let my pregnancy hold you back, Rachel." Quinn pleaded.

"Even if you weren't pregnant, I would never let loose on you." Rachel's eyes lifted, "Never you, Quinn, never you."

Tears rolled freely down Quinn's eyes as she met the chocolate eyes across from her.

**MCKINLEY'S AUDITORIUM**

Emma saw red. Her body heated up beyond all belief. The moment that – that whore had walked up to Will; Emma had felt like she had grown another head. When they shook hands and it seemed like it was a million years before their hands broke apart – Emma wanted to strangle the whore. She had calmed down when Will yelled at the bitch about trying to hurt Rachel. But, then Will ran after the whore and now the whore was in his arms. Emma saw red.

Her phone softly ranged out. She grabbed it and looked at the message. _Now you know how I feel bitch!_. She looked up quickly and her eyes quickly scanned the darken auditorium. She finally found whom she was looking for across from her. Terri Schuester. Her phone ranged out once more. _How __about we team up and bring down the whore!_

Emma swallowed as she realized that she had gone down the road as Terri Schuester. She had just made Will the most important person in her life. This wasn't good. She didn't want to bring anymore heart break towards Will. He had already had enough concerning Terri. She looked across the seats at Will and the woman in his arms. She would allow Will to make his own choices on whom his heart truly belonged too.

Emma didn't want to lose Will from her life. She would accept whatever he had to offer. Even if it meant his friendship. She sighed once more and turned and left the auditorium.

Terri smirked and made her move. "Oh Will," She called out in a sugary happy voice.

Shelby stiffened up and pulled out of Will's arms. She just stared wide eyed at him as he stared wide eyed back at her. He then broke the eye contact and looked over her head, towards the woman whom called his name. "What are you doing here, Terri?" He moved so that he was shielding her behind him. She lightly touched his back – not wanting to break all contact from him quite yet. She wasn't strong enough to stand on her own. He understood, his right arm snaked behind her back, and pushed her closer to him.

"I came to see you." Terri said stopping in front of him. Her eyes uplifted to meet his own. Her eyes darted behind him where he was protecting his latest whore. "I would like to speak to my husband alone."

"Ex-husband, Terri." Will said tiredly. He kept a firm hold on Shelby's waist to keep her behind him. "I have nothing to say to you. I think you need to leave now, please." He pleaded with her; praying that she was truly herself and would gracefully leave. He didn't want any trouble here.

"So how long have you been screwing William?" Terri asked with a snide smile on her lips. Her cold eyes glared into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman whom reminded her so much of a student of Will's.

Shelby blinked. She locked her lips tight. She wasn't here to cause trouble for Will. She had just met the man after all. She didn't know all of his history. His body had stiffened, but it felt like he was protecting her more then trying to raise at the bait that the woman in front of them was raising.

"Terri -" Will said in warning.

"How long have you and Rachel been fucking, Will. I know this isn't the first time." Terri turned her eyes from the shocked eyes of Rachel Berry onto Will's. "I knew you were fucking your student the moment the little slut of a girl showed up at our apartment. Oh, she wanted to get to know you really well, darling. She couldn't get enough information about your past, present. Hell, I saw her eying the bed as she was cleaning our room." Terri smirked, "She was such a good slave that day."

"I never slept with Rachel, Terri. I never ever had those thoughts about her. She's my student. My kid. My friend." Will said in a calm, but deathly quiet voice. His hand never leaving Shelby's waist. He just prayed that Shelby believed him. "I'm only giving you once chance, Terri. If you don't leave on your own accord right this minute – then I'm going to be forced to call the police."

Terri looked over his shoulders into the chocolate eyes, "He likes 'em young. But, he won't stay with you Rachel, he wants that freak of a woman Emma. Have fun with my husband little whore." With that Terri turned and walked away.

The moment that the door shut in the silence of the auditorium, Will slowly turned around to face the woman whom had just entered into his life. His hand remained on her waist as he turned to face her. His other hand joined it. "I never slept with Rachel, Shelby. I never thought of Rachel in that way. She's just a kid. She had a crush on me during one of our ballads. I was paired with her – because no one else wanted to be with her at the time."

"I believe you Will." Shelby said with a sigh. "I had a crush on my music teacher myself when I was Rachel's age." She frowned, "Is Terri any threat towards Rachel?"

Will sighed, "I don't believe so. I'm going to have a restraining order against Terri. She won't be able to get within fifty feet of Rachel ever again."

Shelby nodded. "That's best. I want you inform Giovanni and Kristopher of this threat. I want them to be prepared."

"I have all ready told them about Terri's issues. I told them everything after I came home to find Rachel in my apartment." Will said. "I told them that the moment that Terri became a threat I would have a restraining order against Terri. I promised them – just as I'm promising you, Shelby, that I will spend the rest of my life protecting Rachel."

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

Quinn walked and stopped close to the silent brunette Diva. She sighed deeply as the chocolate brown eyes lowered themselves from hers. Her right hand rose to cup underneath the stubborn jetted out chin. "Rachel, baby, come on don't kick me out." She tried to lift the chin, but Rachel refused to budge. Quinn felt Rachel forcing her chin lower than before.

Rachel stayed firmly in her place. Although her body soon betrayed her as she felt herself lean into Quinn's touch. Her right cheek soon felt it self against the wetness of Quinn's neck. Her arms lifted to wrap around the taller blond's waist and pulled herself tightly into the safeness of her home. Her eyes closed as she breathed in the essence of being that was her savior.

Quinn moved her head so she could rest her cheek against Rachel's cheek, "Baby, I'm _never_ going to leave you. You are my family. My home." She whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you." Rachel softly said.

"I deserve you to hurt me, after all the hurt that I had shoved your way." Quinn said in an equal low voice. "Whatever hurt you have for me – then bring it on. I can take it."

Rachel moaned against Quinn's chest. Her grip tightened on the taller girl. "Please don't make me."

"If it's the way to get you back, baby, then I am forced to make you let go of the deep anger you have against me. It's the only way Rachel." Quinn wrapped her arms more protective around the smaller Diva. "I want you whole, Rachel. I want the world to see you whole!"

**END CHAPTER TEN**


	12. Interesting Turn Of Events

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**INTERESTING TURN OF EVENTS**

**GLEE CHOIR ROOM**

Finn stood up quickly from behind the drums as Rachel walked into the room. There was a loud boom echoing throughout his ears. But, he didn't give a damn. He also didn't care that some hard books hitting his chest – creating even louder booms from his waist down. He just had his senses tuned in too Rachel. He felt his mouth grow into a droopy smile.

Rachel's head had turned quickly as the first loud crash of the drums hit her sensitive ears. She was about to tell the idiot to either play in tune – or get the hell away from the drums. But, she found Finn standing with such a goofy smile on his face – and his eyes trained firmly on her. She sighed as she looked once more at the adoring looks that he was giving her. Freely and in the open. Her wish had come true – Finn Hudson had finally come to himself fully and allowed himself to show his true feelings for her in public.

Too bad she has to hurt him. Too bad she has to let him believe her to be a tease – that she only wanted him when he was unavailable; but the moment he was available wam bam – thank you very much she didn't want him. This was unacceptable! She was Rachel Berry after all. She never went through anything half way in her life. She would never willing play anyone like a fiddle. But – she had no choice here. She had to willing destroy a little bit of her integrity to keep her promise to Quinn.

Rachel shakes her head and walks over to the chairs. Sitting down in her usual place in the front role. Her will was strengthened when she spied Quinn chatting it up with Santana, and Brittany three rolls to above her.

Finn managed to walk into the drums a few times in his attempts to get closer to Rachel. He finally found himself in front of her desk. "H-hello Rachel." He grinned down at the brunette.

Rachel lifted her eyes. "Finn." She simply stated.

Kneeling down on his haunches, "Rachel, I would like to take you out tonight. So I was wondering if you would care to partake in a meal with me, and then perhaps a movie -" he snapped his fingers, "Have you ever mini-golfed before?"

"With my fathers." Rachel simply said. "I'm not all that great."

"I can teach you." Finn said with a blush. "Like how I taught you how to bowl. It's the same basic principals after all. With me standing behind you, and helping you with the club – you'll be a pro in no time."

"Finn, I'm sorry, but this isn't what I want anymore. I just want to be your friend. I don't want to be your girlfriend. I don't want too be with you romantically." Rachel said in a low tone.

"You don't mean that Rach." Finn shook his head. His smile lowered to being soft, and sad. "You are just afraid that I'm going to pull another lame ass stunt like all those other times. I admit that I'm a typical lame ass teenage boy, Rachel Berry." He reached over and placed his hand over hers on the desk top. His one hand covered both of her owns. Her chocolate eyes met his. "Please allow me to prove to you, that I'm worth the time that it takes to make me a mature man."

"You can still be a mature man being my friend, Finn. You don't need me to be your lover." Rachel stressed. Rachel's hand tried to pull from underneath Finn's, but he just gripped her tighter.

"Rachel, please give me a chance." Finn begged. He wasn't even aware that he was gripping her hands tightly with his own. "I know that you and I are just meant for one another. You felt this way just weeks before. I-I know that I have lowered myself even much lower in your esteem when I got so angry at Quinn and Puck. But, I'm over that now. I'm just fine being an Uncle to that little girl that was never mine." He leaned farther forward. "Please just give me a chance to prove myself to you, Rach."

"I'm sorry, Finn." Rachel knew she had to be rough with him. "I played you high and fast. The only reason why I wanted you was to steal you from Quinn. Quinn had been cruel too me for our entire lives – and I finally had enough." She swallowed as she stared him straight in the eyes. "I decided to steal her boyfriend from her. What a lark it would be that the loser, man hands, Rachel Berry stole the HBIC's Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. I would have been a legend!"

"Stop lying Rachel!" Finn growled as his other hand touched her right shoulder. "Stop lying."

Rachel's eyes widen. "I'm not lying, Finn." She felt him squeezing her hands and her shoulder tighter. "Y-you are hurting me, Finn." She gasped.

"You are hurting me, Rachel, with your lies." Finn whispered sadly.

"Get-your-hands-off-of-her-now!" Noah said in a deadly soft voice his hand gripping Finn's right shoulder in a death gripe.

Finn's eyes widen as he suddenly saw the pain in Rachel's eyes. He looked at her shoulder where his hand was gripping it, then quickly down at their hands, his one hand was basically crushing hers. "Oh God." He cried as he jerked his hands off of Rachel. "Rachel, I'm so sorry."

"It's quite all right, Finn." Rachel said bring her hands up to her chest protectively. "You didn't realize how firmly you were squeezing them."

Noah had yet to remove his hand from Finn's shoulder. "Noah." He looked into Rachel's chocolate brown eyes and let the other boy go. He backed away so Finn could stand up.

"I'm going to prove my worthiness to you, Rachel. I promise you that." Finn said in a low voice. His chocolate eyes never leaving hers. "I love you, Rachel and that will never ever change." He turned and walked back to the drums. He watched as As Quinn made her way down the steps to take the seat at Rachel's right side. Puck sat down at her left. Both male and female leaned over to console a weaken Rachel. He couldn't hear what was said – but Rachel just shook her head and leaned against Quinn's side.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's slim waist. Kissing the side of her forehead. "You need to let the guilt go, Rach." She felt Rachel stiffen and then slacken.

"Don't make me." Rachel begged in a whisper.

Quinn just buried her face into the brunette's wavy locks. She breathed in the essence of Rachel's favorite scent. Strawberries and Vanilla. It had become her favorite when she first smelt it on Rachel back when they were babies. Too bad that she never admitted it to anyone or even herself. She had forced herself to hate the smell, and the taste of both senses – because she had to force herself to hate Rachel. All due to her parents hatred for all things that went against _their_ religion.

Quinn knew now that her parents weren't true Christians. How could they be … when they hated human beings. They didn't hate life style choices … no they hated human beings. She wasn't going to be like them – no matter what life threw at her. She would never _accept_ their religion. She knew that even through they may accept her back into their home and lives. She would not accept them back into hers.

"Quinn …." She blinked as she stared into the concern eyes of Mr. Schue.

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." She said, Rachel's head was still tucked safely in her neck.

"I noticed." Will said with a small smile. "But, I would like to inform you that the next assignment is any song from Dolly Parton. Groups of three this time around. Quinn and Rachel you are teamed up with Puck."

"Okay." Rachel sighed into her neck.

Quinn leaned down and brushed her lips across the short Diva's forehead. "I think it's time we pay more attention, Rach."

"No need too. The hours up." Will said with a smile. "Now you two get out of here."

**PARKING LOT **

Quinn's arm was wrapped tightly around Rachel's waist; as Rachel snuggled even closer into her side. "I see that I'm very forgiving for being so bossy lately."

"I like it when you are bossy." Rachel replied. "I hope you don't mind me being so clinging."

"I like you clinging." Quinn murmured. "Have you always been this way?"

"Only with my dads." Rachel sighed, "They were the only ones who ever wanted me near them."

Quinn stopped them walking. Looking down at the top of the brunette's head, "I'm so sorry Rachel."

"It's all in the past. Now I have my dads, you, and Noah. That's all I truly need." Rachel said not looking up. Her eyes straight ahead. "Why is there a crowd surrounding Jesse's Range Rover?"

"Who cares?" Quinn shrugged.

"Quinn!" Rachel's voice rose a hitch.

Quinn breath hitched as she the crowds screams finally hit her full force. "Shit." She breathed. She felt Rachel begin to shake in her arms. "Rachel, I don't think it's best for us to go over there. I mean once the teachers put a stop to the fight then we may be trampled by the crowd."

Rachel jerked away. "Someone is being beaten senseless Quinn, no one there is putting a stop too it. They aren't even attempting to stop the beating. Where are the teachers huh? We have to try to stop this." With that she turned on her heels and started to run.

"Shit!" Quinn shouted as she hurried after the small defenseless Diva. She managed to get to the crowd just as Rachel began to shoving her way between the kids. She almost managed to grasp a hand on Rachel's elbow when two tall and very buff boys moved to the side in their excitement. The sides that Rachel was currently next too. Rachel was crushed between the two boys and when they looked down in their fever induced excitement of the blood bath that was going on in front of them – they caught sight of the loser of McKinley High.

"Get out of the way RuPaul!" The blond kid shouted into Rachel's pained face.

"Hey Paul, I have a grand idea. How about we get this little Diva in the middle of the clearing – that way they will have two Diva's to beat the shit out of." The red head said in anger.

"Good idea." Paul said gripping Rachel's shoulder tightly in his big hands.

"Get-Your-Hands-Off-Of-Her-Now!" Quinn said stepping besides the red head.

"No Fabray!" Paul sneered.

Quinn slowly reached out and placed her hand onto top of Paul's. "I said, get your hands off of her now!"

Paul noticed that they were gathering curious looks now, and some of them were from some that he wanted to impress. But, he knew that he would lose if he continued along these lines. "Fuck you." He jerked his hand from underneath Quinn's.

Quinn moved Rachel behind her, keeping her right arm around the slim waist. She pulled Rachel closer to her as she felt Rachel's arms wrap around her waist. "Red, you better get before my eyes, now. I don't want you any where near Rachel."

"We weren't really going to do anything to RuPaul, Fabray." Red said with a smirk as he walked to stand to the right of Paul. "We were just fooling around."

"You were planning on a senseless beating of a defenseless girl. I don't call that nothing." Quinn said in a dead calm voice. "I'm reporting you two."

"Your word against ours, bitch. No one is going to believe you." Red sneered.

"Boys come to my office now!" Friggins said placing his hands on both of the boys shoulders. "As soon as the fight is broken up – I want the whomever is involved in my office." He said looking at Ms. Pillsbury.

Quinn turned around still keeping Rachel close to her. "Rachel, are you all right?"

"I don't want to be here any longer." Rachel whispered with tears seeping into her shirt. '

"Okay." Quinn whispered. "Come on." She gently led Rachel out of the crowd, and headed towards her car. She felt like she was holding Rachel more then Rachel helping herself walk. She didn't mind – with the rigorous training that she had in the Cheerios – she was more then capable of holding most of Rachel's weight along sides her own.

Rachel leaned weakly against the passenger door. "I'm sorry." She whispered her head down.

Quinn leaned against the car next to her. Taking her right hand in with her own. Bringing up the hand she looked at the long and delicate fingers. "You did nothing wrong, Rachel. They are bullies."

"I should have never gone running head along into a hungry for blood mob. It's just asking for trouble. And trouble sure found me." Rachel breathed in quickly. "I was scared for my life back there."

"I'm scared for your life all the time." Quinn confessed.

Rachel's eyes lifted slowly. "So am I."

"Girls." Emma said walking up. "I just need to make sure Rachel is all right."

"Yes Ms. Pillsbury." Rachel said turning her eyes onto the red head school counselor. "I hope you don't mind. But, I wish not to discuss the situation with you. Nothing against you. But, a high school counselor isn't the person I need right now."

"How about a friend." Emma said.

Rachel looked into the older woman's eyes. "I would like that."

"No offensives Ms. Pillsbury, but I think it's best for Rachel if she goes home now. This place isn't good for her our me right now." Quinn broke in before any long discussion could take place. She liked Emma Pillsbury and all – but Rachel had been put through the ringer, and she looked like she was ready to break. She didn't want the rest of the school to gawk at Rachel. Rachel didn't need anymore gossip about her to be floating around the school.

"Of course." Emma said understanding. "Oh and girls, outside of school, you may call me Emma."

"Thanks." The girls said as Emma turned and walked away.

"Time to go." Quinn said in a firm voice as she stepped away from the car. Rachel silently nodded. She moved aside so Quinn could open the door for her. "Hey there pretty girl." Rachel remained rooted to her spot. Quinn's right hand rose and lightly brushed aside Rachel's hair from her face. Her finger lightly tracing her cheek. "Talk to me."

"I'm just so sick and tired of being so weak." Rachel whispered. She got into the car and shut the door. Quinn watched as Rachel bucketed her seat beat – and turn her face forward. She walked to the drivers side and got in. "You aren't weak Rachel."

Rachel turned her head to the window. Quinn sighed and started the car and left the parking lot.

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: LIVING ROOM**

"Come on in Noah. The girls are in the living room watching a movie." Kristopher said leading the Jewish boy down the hall towards where his daughter and Quinn had camped out since arriving home from school.

"Thanks Kris." Noah said as he followed the African American man into the living room. "I thought you would like to know that VA beat the shit out of St. James."

"How is Jesse?" Rachel asked turning her shocked face over to where Noah was standing next to her dad.

"Who cares." Noah shrugged as he made his way to sit on the chair.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm with Puck." Quinn truthfully said. Rachel swung angry eyes onto her. "But, no one deserves to be ganged beaten." She turned to Puck, "How is St. James? How bad hurt is he?"

"Okay getting away from the fact that I truly hate the bastard and don't trust him as far as I throw a truck. I do feel bad for my fellow human being." Noah sighed. "He got sent to the ER and I'm just waiting for the news."

"What aren't you telling us, Noah?" Rachel eyed him critically.

"He looked well bad." Noah truthfully replied. "I'll be surprised if he'll show up in school for at least a week."

"I need to go see him." Rachel sat up from where she had been leaning against Quinn's chest. "I need to make sure that he's all right. Well as right as he can be after getting the -"

"You aren't going anywhere near St. James, Rachel, no way, no how." Quinn said gripping the shorter girl's right forearm. Rachel was a quarter off the couch bent over. Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's waist and forced her back down next to her. "Rachel, stay home."

Rachel twisted away from Quinn, "I can't believe you."

"Rachel, as your father, I am ordering you not to go near that boy." Kristopher said in a low voice. "Don't blame Quinn. She's just protecting you after all."

Rachel's fists clenched at her sides, "I don't need or _want_ protecting from this."

"Too bad." Quinn's chin jetted out. "You aren't going."

"You aren't my mother." Rachel seethed.

"I'm not trying to be." Quinn said in soothing voice as she carefully moved closer to the brunette. "I'm all ready going to be the biological mother to this little girl inside me." Her right hand stroked her womb. Her left hand brushed Rachel's hair from her eyes, "I am just trying to be your friend. I'm trying to prove to you that I do care for you, and that I'll protect you from every thing that is bad in life."

Rachel sighed deep and long. She willed her temper to go back to that place that needed to be locked away forever. Closing her eyes to distance herself from the heartfelt crushing hazel eyes. She used the breathing techniques that her therapist had taught her back when she first went to him. She was six.

Rachel felt her hand lifted, and placed against a round stomach. She felt Quinn's baby girl kick. _Her_ baby girl was kicking softly to sooth her. She feel even more deeply in love with the baby girl in that moment then ever before. "You'll make an amazing mother, Quinn." She breathed with her eyes still closed. "This little girl is one lucky little lady to have you as her mother."

"I'm not keeping her." Quinn softly but firmly stated.

Rachel's eyes slowly blinked open. She stared into the hazel eyes that were filled uncertainly, confusion, loss and fear. "You aren't alone, Quinn. Your daughter isn't alone. You two have Noah, my fathers and me. That is if you'll have m-me."

"I'll always have you." Quinn whispered. "Always and forever."

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**


	13. You Never Deserved It

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**YOU NEVER DESERVED IT**

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: QUINN'S BEDROOM**

"I don't know what we are going to do with Rachel, Puck." Quinn sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "She's just being plain stubborn is all."

"What that she would love our daughter _just_ as much as we do?" Puck smiled softly as he leaned against the wall. "I believe that she loves her more then even we do."

"I will always love our daughter, Puck, but we are teenagers for crying out loud. It takes more then love to raise a child." Quinn tried to keep her voice even and low.

"I know that." Puck said in a low and hard voice. "I have a job."

"It takes way more money then your pool business. Which you can't even do in the winter time. You get added bonuses by those cougars. But, they don't give you cold hard cash, Puck, they just give you free roam of their freaking bodies." Quinn's heat rose high on her neck. "You can't give our daughter what those women give you extra." A hard glint had entered her eyes at that last comment.

"I'm not my father!" Noah seethed through his teeth. He breathed in three calmly breaths. "I'm not going to do pools any longer, Quinn. I found an internship."

Quinn looked incredulous.

"I work for Kristopher." Puck said.

"As in Kristopher Berry, Rachel's African American father!" Quinn seethed in a hard low voice. "For how long."

"Ever since I learned you were pregnant." Puck wrapped his arms across his chest. "Rachel helped me."

"Oh? How did she do that. When she didn't know that you were the baby's father until around Sectional's!" Quinn's breathing hitched. "She _knew_ all along didn't she?"

"She found me in the park after school – the day that Finn spilled the beans about you being pregnant." Puck replied in an even voice. "She told me that Finn told her that you were pregnant, and that I knew. She said that we were the only two too know. She wanted my help to protect you two against the on coming on slaughter." He sighed deeply. "She's a good reader of people. She could tell by my face that there was more to the situation then met the eye. I had damn tears in my eyes – and that's when she knew the truth."

"That you were the father and not Finn." Quinn sighed deeply. "She lied to me." She whispered. "She fucking _lied _to me." Her chest hurt. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Rachel didn't lie to you, Quinn." Noah said in a soft and soothing voice.

Quinn's eyes snapped from the staring at the carpet to lock onto his. "_Didn't she now!" _

"She was protecting you through everything, Quinn. She prevented Jacob from posting the news on his blog in the beginning." Puck calmly said.

"She only gave up her fucking _panties_ to protect Finn – her dream boy a little while longer! Protecting me was just a sick side step that she had too do." Quinn hissed, her hands clenched at the sides of her thighs.

"Rachel would never ever give up her underwear just to protect some _male._ She's not like that." Noah said in a firm voice. "She very _willing_ gave up her underwear for you. To protect _you_ and only you! If Jacob had demanded that she had to fuck him to keep his lips shut … then she would have _willing_ done that. For _you_. Only _you_ had somehow earned Rachel Berry's undying, and unconditional protection."

Noah breathed. "You didn't deserve it, Quinn. You never deserved it."

Tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "I can't remain here. I have to leave. I have to get out of Rachel's life once and for all." She began to hyperventilate. She felt strong and firm arms wrap themselves tightly around her. "I don't deserve her."

"In the old days you never deserved it, Quinn. But now you do. Don't throw away your chance at a happy life, Quinn Fabray. Don't do this too yourself. Don't let your parents win." Puck said into her ear. "Fight it, Quinn, fight the fear with everything you have."

**OUTSIDE RACHEL'S HOUSE**

Leaning against the bark of the tall elm that was set to the right of her house, Rachel sighed long and deep. "I hate being so damn fucking weak all the time." She whispered up at the stars. "Why did you make me this way?"

"Rachel?"

"Go away." Rachel didn't tear her eyes from the nights sky.

"I can't." Kristopher sighed leaning next to his daughter.

"Dad, I really don't want to discuss anything with you or even daddy right now. I just want to be left alone is all." Rachel sighed. "Don't worry I'm not going to disobey orders and go see Jesse. I will be the good little girl that I am, and stay right here."

"Rachel, sweetheart, it's not good to hold onto a grudge against Quinn. She has your best interest at heart." Kristopher sighed another deep breath.

"I'm not holding a grudge against Quinn. Dad you know that I can _never_ hold a grudge. Quite impossible for me. I would never hold anything against Quinn." She whispered the last. Turning to face her concerned father. "Daddy, I just need to be alone out here right now. Please."

"Of course darling." Kristopher leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Please don't send Quinn out here either. Tell her -" She sighed. "Just tell her that for once I need to be alone."

"Okay." Kristopher said standing straight once more. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you to dad." She watched as her tall dark skinned father walked back to the house. Sighing she pulled out her cell. **Kurt, I need full deets on what happened to Jesse. I don't want your commentary. - Rachel**

**Rach, I'm not going to tell you anything, girl. I don't want to be on either Quinn or Puck's bad side. This would ensure my death. - Kurt**

Rachel fought her temper down. **Kurt, you owe me. For that little make over a few weeks ago. For all the snide remarks that you made during Glee. - Rachel**

**You are asking a lot here, Rachel Berry. I'm not just doing this just to save face with Quinn and Puck. But I don't trust Jesse St. James to the deepest parts of my being. I don't want to hand him an opening to you. He's bad news, Rachel. He's going to destroy you. - Kurt**

**You said that you are loyal to me. I'm asking as a friend, Kurt. I don't want to be protected from this. - Rachel**

"Come on Kurt." Rachel gripped her phone tightly in her right hand. "Come through for me." Her eyes were glued onto her house – just waiting for Quinn and Noah to come bursting out. She knew that the moment Quinn received Kurt's text; then she would risk her unborn baby to get to her. "Please God, if you are really the true and Almighty God, don't let Kurt text Quinn or Noah. Please don't allow Quinn to risk herself or her daughter for me."

Her phone buzzed.

**I was debating weather or not to text Quinn about you prying info. About St. James, Rachel. But, I have finally decided not too. I have also decided NOT to tell Quinn that I'm giving into you either, Rachel. So I hope that you'll protect me in this once Quinn learns that you learned about St. bastards condition. - Kurt**

**You are quite safe, Kurt. Thank you. - Rachel**

**St. James has a broken right wrist, two black eyes, four broken ribs (two on both sides), split lip, bruises all over his body. - Kurt**

**Oh God. - Rachel**

**I hate myself. - Kurt**

**What room is he in? - Rachel**

**I'm not going to tell you that, Rachel. You are NOT going to be in contact with St. James while he's recovering. No way, no how. - Kurt**

**Thanks for the information. - Rachel**

**I'll regret it for the rest of my life. - Kurt**

**You are my true friend. - Rachel **

**I'll always prove it you. To my dying day. - Kurt**

Rachel sighed as she slipped her phone back in to her coat pocket. "Why is showing human kindness to a fellow human being whom has just been harmed so damned difficult?" She whispered harshly.

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: QUINN'S BEDROOM**

"Puck?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah?" Noah whispered back. His face was close to the blonds and they were breathing the same air.

"Kiss me." Quinn sighed.

Noah leaned in and kissed her right cheek.

"I mean kiss me." Quinn half smiled. She leaned in and captured his lips with her own. Breaking away, "Have me. Now." She captured his lips once more, slamming her tongue between his opening.

Noah closed his eyes as his hands wrapped around her waist. He pulled her tightly against him as his needs rose higher than before. He just had to have her once more. He had to reconnect with the mother of his child.

Quinn leaned backwards towards the bed, pulling Noah on top of her. She felt his rough big hands on her skin as her shirt rode up as her back met the bed. She hissed in his mouth at the feel of his skin against her bare skin once more. It had been way too long since the last time she felt like this. Breaking away from his mouth, she licked his face making her way to his ear. "I want you so bad, Rachel."

Noah stopped dead. Quinn was still licking and kissing his face and neck. _She doesn't want me. She never wanted me. I'm just the bad boy who is currently in the same room as her. First it was Finn whom I was replacing … now it's …. Rachel. Quinn doesn't realize that she just said Rachel, and not me. I could still have my way with her – she would never know. But, I can't. It's Rachel. If it was anyone expect Rachel – then I would willing take Quinn hard and force her to be mine. But I can't do this too Rachel – nor Quinn. _He carefully rolled off of Quinn. Sitting up and getting off the bed.

"Puck?" Quinn looked confused, and upset as he walked over to stand against the wall once more.

"You don't want me." Noah said simply.

"Y-yes I do." Quinn replied as she leaned against her elbow.

"No you don't." Noah said with a smile. "It's all right, Quinn. It's all right."

"Stop being insane Puck. Come and ravish me like how you wanted too since that afternoon." She smirked her hand on her womb. "You don't have to worry about getting me pregnant, we have taken care of that little problem all ready."

"No Quinn." Noah said firmly.

"Why the hell not!" Quinn demanded fire in her eyes.

"I'm not and never will be Rachel." Noah said simply.

"I _don't want_ Rachel – at least not in that way." Quinn breathed in and out quickly.

"Oh, so the 'I want you bad Rachel' was meant to be 'I want you bad Puck'?. A little slip of the tongue perhaps?" Noah demanded with a smile on his lips.

Quinn sat up quickly and growled. "Stop it, Noah Puckerman!"

"Stop telling the truth." Noah shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

"I d-d-d-don't w-w-want Rachel in that way. I can't." Quinn pulled her knees tightly against her chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around them as she began to rock back and forth. "Oh God." She stared wide eyed in front of her. Unseeing.

Noah quickly moved towards the bed once more. He wrapped firm but loving arms around the mother of his daughter. Quinn rested her head against his chest – it felt like she was trying to crave her way instead to his heart. "I can't want Rachel in that way. It's a sin. It's a much bigger sin then having sex before marriage – and having a baby out of wedlock!"

"Love isn't a sin, Quinn." Noah said. That was the last thing that Quinn took in before all went blank. The next thing she knew she felt strong arms around her. But, they were the last arms that she ever wanted around her. Bowing her head she kissed the man hands that were protecting her from herself. "These are the wrong man hands that I want." She chocked out. "I want Rachel's man hands – only Rachel doesn't have man hands. She never d-d-id. Her hands are so beautiful and feminine. Her fingers are long and delicate."

"I never told her that, you know." Quinn whispered. "I insulated her every chance I had … because I was too damn scared to admit whom I truly am. I was so damn afraid to find the true happiness that God had always had in store for me."

"You aren't afraid anymore, Quinn. You are now brave enough to grab what's your own." Noah whispered in her ear. "You, Rachel, me and our baby girl … just think about it, Quinn. We'll be one big happy loving family. Our little girl will have so much love."

"I'm not keeping her, Puck." Quinn said in a quiet firm voice. "She's going to have a very loving home. A mom, dad, perhaps a sibling or two. They are going to love and make sure she's safe and loved."

"I'm her father – I have my rights too you know, Quinn." Noah hissed in her ear. "I want to keep her. I want to raise her. I want to be part of every aspect of her life."

Quinn twisted her head, "You claim not be like your father."

"My father walked out on me, my mother and sister. I don't plan on doing that to my child." Noah said in a sad voice. "I'm her father – and I have my rights. I'm willing to fight in the courts for her."

"She's not something to fight over." Quinn's right hand rose and traced down his hard cherished cheeks. "You'll see it my way, Puck. Even if it takes you looking into her sweet and innocent eyes at her birth – you'll see that I'm right."

"I don't want to fight you on this, Quinn. But, don't think because I'm putting an end to it for right now, that I'm finished." Noah sighed. His hand rose and lightly traced her jaw line. "I love you."

"I love you too. But -"

"Not in that way." Both teens said with small smiles.

"I wish it was me." Noah simply said. "Not with you."

Quinn's hazel eyes grew insulted …. until she realized whom he was actually talking about. "You are in love with Rachel yourself."

Noah sighed deeply, "I was. From the first moment I set eyes on her in Preschool. But it wasn't until she learned the truth that I was the father of your baby – that I realized …."

"That you realized?" Quinn prompted.

"Never mind." Noah shook his head. "As Rachel and I grew closer, I just realized that Rachel would never truly be in love with me. That I truly wasn't the signer of her soul." His chin rested against her shoulder blade.

"Rachel wants Finn." Quinn sadly sighed. "Even through she's acting all noble right now – by pushing him away out of loyalty to me. Once I convince her that I am not in love with Finn Hudson – and that she's not betraying me … then she'll be in Finn's arms once more. As she should be."

"Finn's not the one for her. He can't love and protect her the way she deserves." Noah sighed. "Finn's too much of a goof to be the protector that Rachel needs. It'll take many more years for him to grow into the man that he is going to be. Much to long for Rachel."

"She has you." Quinn sighed as her eyes finally closed in exhaustion. "Rachel will always have you, Noah Puckerman. She'll learn to love you." She breathed the last as she finally gave into her body.

"Rachel's soul belongs to you, Quinn. Just as your soul belongs to her." Noah whispered as he kissed her neck before closing his own eyes to his bodies exhaustion.

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: HALLWAY**

Slipping into the house after spending what felt like forever out in the back yard, she locked and set the _Bricks_ alarm. She knew that Noah would be staying the night. He seemed to have been in the mood since he arrived to tell about Jesse getting shit beaten out of him.

Sighing when she didn't find Noah sacked out on the couch. He must be in Quinn's room still trying to convince the pregnant blond to keep their daughter. She would put a stop to it … after all Quinn must get as much needed rest.

She paused at the cracked opening to Quinn's room. Inside was complete silent. She breathed in relief to know that Noah wasn't trying to keep Quinn from her rest. With the palm of her right hand on the door she pushed it open.

Rachel found Quinn sound asleep on her bed. With Noah cuddling her tightly against his front. His right hand was underneath Quinn's against the bump that was their baby girl. The perfect family. Looks like Noah finally had his dream come true. He had Quinn back in his arms where she belonged.

Rachel made up her mind. Seeing how Quinn has moved on herself; as she should have. Seeing how Quinn has Noah and her baby girl – it was time for Rachel to move on herself. It was time for Rachel Berry to get herself a boyfriend.

Not Finn Hudson. He would be forever out of bounds for her. She just knew whom would be the perfect boy fro her at the moment was. It would be perfect. He wanted the same things in life that she wanted. Stardom.

Jesse St. James would would know how to handle her ways better than any other person in Lima, Ohio. Yes, Jesse would be the perfect boy to help her get rid of the ache in her hurt that was Finn Hudson.

Rachel closed Quinn's bedroom door and made her way to her own room.

**END CHAPTER TWELVE**


	14. New McKinley High School Hot Couple

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**NEW MCKINELY HIGH'S HOT COUPLE **

**JESSE'S UNCLE HOUSE**

Jesse smirked as he heard Rachel's voice in the hallway talking to his uncle. He knew that his plan had worked – even through Rachel didn't visit him at the hospital. He never expected her too. He very well knew that the pregnant blond, and the wanna bee bad boy with the Mohawk would stop her. But, he very knew that Rachel Berry was a very determined person – and that the more everyone kept her from him, the more she would _want _ to see him.

He schooled his face into the false pleased expression just as the door opened to Rachel's uncertainly face. "Hello Rachel." He nodded towards his Uncle whom was standing behind her. He watched as his Uncle took the hint and beat the hell out of there.

"Hello Jesse." Rachel stepped awkwardly into the room. "I know you weren't expecting any visitors from McKinley, but I just thought that you wanted to know that we – or I – or someone at your new high school does care about how you are doing."

"I'm glad that it is _you_ whom have decided to come visit me, Rachel." Jesse hid the smirk well.

"Jesse, let me just tell you upfront. I'm not attracted to you. I will never be attracted too you." Rachel stepped forward into the room. Her hands were clenched down at her sides. "But, I think – no I feel that the only way you would be accepted – in part in Glee club is if you and I were dating." She took a breath. "I don't know why you truly left VA. I don't really care for that matter. I am just glad that you had decided to transfer to McKinley – and join New Directions. I feel that you can help us get a better footing in the Glee club competitions."

"I agree." Jesse said nodding. _This is much too easy. She's just putty in my hands. Her aim to Broadway fame is clouding her judgment calls. _"Expect Rachel, are you sure about this plan of yours. I don't want to cause a rift between you and your friends." He very well knew that Rachel _didn't_ have any friends. Expect for the very new development of Noah Puckerman, and Quinn Fabray. But, given time, Jesse can destroy the fragile ties, and make Rachel Berry truly alone in the world.

"Don't worry about Quinn and Noah. Even Kurt won't be a problem. Right now they just feel the need to go over board in proving too me that they truly regret their past mistakes towards me. Once they see that I'm still very much my own person – they won't dare try to stop me from seeing you," Rachel finished her paragraph. "So this is how it's going to work. In private we have no contact whatsoever. We don't hold hands, we don't kiss or hug. We don't allow one finger tip onto the other person's skin. But in public – we are as affectionate as any teenage couple." She held up her hand, "In all due modesty of course."

Jesse nodded his head. "Of course."

**RACHEL'S HOUSE: RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

Rachel sighed as she frowned staring at the end of her bed. How did things turn out like this? Why was she going through with a farces of a relationship that she didn't even want? She didn't want Jesse in any part of her life. She didn't need Jesse to act like he cared for her one little bit. So why was she going through the trouble of faking it? Why was she set on setting herself up for some major hurt down the road?

There was a gentle rap on her door. Rachel's bow furrowed as she looked at the closed door. She was tempted to not answer. Hoping that whomever was on the other side of the door would think she wasn't home yet.

The door opened , and Quinn's head poked her head around it. "Hey Rach, I'm glad to see you back home. Where did you disappear too after school? I thought we were going to ride home together." She walked into the room.

Rachel wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"Rach?" Quinn softly asked as she knelt in front of her friend. She placed her hands on the Diva's thighs. Running her hands up and down the pants. "Talk to me."

"Why should I talk to you; when all you do is criticize everything I have to say." Rachel asked in a slow tone. Her right eye brow rose high on her forehead.

"I don't criticize everything you say." Quinn defended herself.

Rachel's eye brow rose higher.

"Not anymore." Quinn sighed. "You told me not to apologize to you anymore; so I won't for my past mistakes." She sighed deeply, "But, how can I not; when you are sitting here clearly upset with me. I don't know if it's for the past or if something I did _now_?" Her palms ran up to Rachel's waist.

Rachel closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Just leave me alone, Quinn."

"I want to help you." Quinn softly begged.

Rachel's eyes opened, "You can't help me with this."

Quinn's hand stilled on Rachel's cheek. "Can't or won't?" She demanded.

"Both." Rachel replied evenly. "Not everything in my life involves you Quinn Fabray!" She felt her heart pound as she tried to convince herself to be angry at the blond.

"I never said it did." Quinn protested. "Why are trying to pick a fight with me?" She sighed as her hand lowered from her cheek, resting it back on Rachel's waist. "If you are angry with me for something that I actually did – than please just tell me. Then we can honesty fight it out – and get back to feeling comfortable with one another once more."

"I don't want to fight with you." Rachel truthfully said. "I just want to be left alone right now is all." She brought her hands to trace Quinn's jaw lines. "Look Quinn, I'm just in a mood right now. It has nothing too do with you." She lied. "I just want to be alone is all."

Hazel eyes lowered. "I'm sorry Rachel." She pulled away, and stood to her feet. "When you are ready to be around me – come find me." She turned and left the room.

Rachel watched the door close softly behind the blond. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Wrapping her arms tightly around her slim waist – she leaned forward and silently sobbed.

**QUINN'S BEDROOM**

Quinn leaned against her closed bedroom door – staring at her bed. She felt sweat roll off her body in waves. Rachel had lied to her. She knew the brunette too well to be able to read her like an open book. Why is Rachel trying to kick her out?

She pulled her phone from her sweater pocket. **Kurt, what is going on with Rachel? - Quinn**

**How should I know? - Kurt**

**You are her friend. - Quinn**

**So are you. - Kurt**

**Kurt! - Quinn**

**Don't Kurt me, Quinn. Rachel and I are friends. But, we aren't the best of friends. Yet. We are getting there. But, you are much closer to Rachel than I am. - Kurt**

**Whatever is going on with Rachel right now, I know you are involved. - Quinn**

There was ten minutes of silence. **I just knew it. Out with it Kurt. - Quinn**

**I can't, Quinn. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I promised Rachel. - Kurt**

**Tell me now, Kurt Hummel! Oh so help me …. - Quinn**

**I just can't. - Kurt**

**You are a dead man. - Quinn**

**I know. - Kurt**

Quinn closed her eyes as she fought her anger. She felt fear rise even higher than even before. Opening her eyes she looked at Kurt's last message. **What can I do to protect her? - Quinn**

**Just be there for her. - Kurt**

**Why is she so bent on hurting herself? - Quinn**

**She believes she deserves it. - Kurt**

**Oh God; this is all my fault. - Quinn**

**No, Quinn. Just some of it. - Kurt**

Quinn's right hand went to her womb. _This _was the reason why she couldn't keep her baby girl. Her daughter would be simply destroyed if raised by Quinn. Hell, she already doomed her precious daughter to hell with just the fact that she was carrying her.

**I'm sorry Quinn. - Kurt**

**I should never have said that. - Kurt**

**It's not true. - Kurt**

**It is true, Kurt. - Quinn**

**Not any longer. - Kurt**

**Still true. - Quinn**

**Hey baby mama. - Puck**

**Not now Puck. - Quinn**

**What's wrong? - Puck**

**Nothing that you can help me with. - Quinn**

**So our daughter is all right. - Puck**

**Yes. - Quinn**

**Until she's born that is. - Quinn**

**Quinn …. - Puck**

**She'll be safe once I find a loving home for her. - Quinn**

**I'm coming over. - Puck**

**I'm not going to see you. - Quinn**

**Why do you have too be so damn stubborn all the time! - Puck**

**Come over. - Quinn**

**Now you are seeing reason. - Puck**

**Not for me. For Rachel. - Quinn**

**What's going on with my song bird? - Puck**

**I don't know. She won't let me help her. Perhaps she'll allow you. - Quinn**

**RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

Rachel looked over her shoulder at the knock on her door. She had pulled herself into a fetal position during her quiet breakdown. "Go away Quinn." She said once she knew that she had a firm handle on her emotions.

"It's not Quinn, song bird." Noah said from the other side of the door.

Rachel sighed deeply as she sat up, sitting cross legged on the middle of the bed. Good thing she decided to wear jeans that day. She wiped her face, and was relieved to see that the tears had dried all ready. "What do you want Noah." She sighed.

The door opened. "Why are you trying so hard to crawl back into yourself?" He shook his head, "You don't need to do that anymore. You have people whom love, and care for you. Not just your dads."

"All because I have this _one_ thing that I don't need Quinn Fabray to help me with – all a sudden I'm retreating into myself." Rachel's temper rose. "What gives?" Her hands waved to the sides. "I have been taking care of myself for years. Without Quinn's friendship. I did just fine in the past – and now that I have her undying friendship – I can _still _manage to handle my own troubles on my own. I don't always need Quinn fighting my battles for me!"

Noah's eyes widen in surprise.

"I don't want you here, Noah, just go be with Quinn, and your daughter. Go be with your family." Rachel's chest heaved up and down.

Noah moved over so he was sitting on the bed next to his Jewish Princess. Wrapping his arms tightly around Rachel's waist, "You are my family." He whispered resting his head against her head. "I love you."

Rachel closed her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered. "You are such a terrific brother."

Noah's heart broke for the final time. Rachel only loved him like a brother. He tightened his hold on her. "I love you like my sister too." He managed to get out huskily. He felt her wrap her arms around him, and return his hug. Laying his head against her shoulder – he just closed his eyes, and said good bye to the dream that he had held onto since his boyhood.

**WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

**HALLWAY BETWEEN CLASSES**

Jesse wheeled down the hallway on the way to his first class of the day. Granted school had started two hours ago – he made sure to stay home for the first two periods. It wouldn't due to his plan if he arrived for first period on his first day back from medical leave. After all he had gotten beaten to a pulp after all. It was expected of him to arrive late after a week off.

He noticed that the students took one look at him, and parted ways for his wheel chair to get through. He hid the deep pleasure smirk at this. He nodded his head in thanks to the kids, and moved the joy stick forward. He was going to quite enjoy this – ever so much.

He stopped just in front of a row of lockers. There was Rachel at her locker with Quinn, and Puckerman next to her. He lifted his chin up and started the chair forward once more. "Hello Rachel." He said with a smile.

Rachel licked her lips. "Hello Jesse." She felt Quinn and Noah move closer to her. She sighed as she managed to pull away from them, and went to sit in Jesse's lap. "I'm glad that you are here." She rested her head against his right shoulder.

"What the hell!" Puckerman growled out. "Rachel, get off of St. James's lap. Now."

Rachel looked at Noah, "No. Jesse is my boyfriend."

"No he's not!" Noah grounded out. He quickly moved forward and put his hands on the sides of the chair. "Get away from this bastard now." He glowed into her eyes. "Don't make me pull you up."

Rachel just wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist. Turning her head she met Jesse's lips with her own. She felt Jesse put pressure on her lips, and she knew that she had to make this look real. Otherwise there would be no way Noah and Quinn would buy it. She opened her mouth, and allowed Jesse's tongue to enter it.

Jesse couldn't help but push it to the edge of the line – he deepened the kiss. He felt Rachel shock; and he held his breath as he waited for her to explode and tell him the deal was off. But she just deepened the kiss herself. He had won.

They pulled away when oxygen became an issue. He lifted his uninjured hand, and gently stroked the hair from Rachel's left side of face. "I can get used to this." He breathed heavily as he got his breathing under control.

Rachel felt the burning eyes of Noah, and Quinn on her back, "I suggest you do." She replied coyly.

Quinn saw red. The moment that St. James had rolled his chair up to them – she had seen red. If she hadn't felt her daughter slight kick – then she would have thrown herself at Jesse; and beaten him to hell and back. But she couldn't risk her innocent baby that way. But, when Rachel slipped into Jesse's lap, and said that he was her boyfriend – her heart had broke. When Rachel had willing kissed him – then she simply died. She was the shell of the girl she was.

"Let me give you a lift to your next class." Jesse said resting his head against Rachel's left shoulder. "Do you have your things that you need?" He fully knew that her supplies were still in her locker.

"No." Rachel sighed. She knew that she had to stand up – and her legs would give her away. She took a deep breath and turned her head, and looked into the shocked eyes of Noah. She lifted her eyes to met – the dead eyes of Quinn.

_Since you moved in, Quinn, I haven't done a two o'clock feeding since Rachel slept through the night." Kristopher grinned. "When S – well, when the woman whom carried Rachel for us was living with us, I used to wake up with her at two o'clock also. Giovanni always slept through the night."_

_Quinn frowned, "You can say Rachel's mother, Kristopher. After all Rachel does have a mother after all. I hate it that you refer to the woman whom carried and bore Rachel was the woman whom carried Rachel for you and Giovanni." Her fingers played with her plate. "The woman, whom you have yet to name, does have a solid place in Rachel's life and heart. As her mother. It's her rightful place."_

_Kristopher leaned forward and captured Quinn's chin in his hands, "You are absolutely right, Quinn. That was the first time I ever thought S - …" He paused as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Rachel's mother the way I vocalized it to you. I'm very thankful for the woman whom agreed to carry and give up her daughter so Giovanni and I could be fathers."_

Quinn realized _why_ Jesse St. James truly was at McKinley. It had nothing to do with his _interest_ in Rachel. He had been _sent _by Rachel's mother. Quinn had a mother to chew out.

_"Rachel needs her mother." Quinn quietly said. "You are right, Giovanni, sir, this subject would be best to be discussed when there is no time limit." She walked past Kristopher with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. Stopping in front of Giovanni. "You know what you did as a young man was wrong, Giovanni, and I'm sure that if you had to do it over again – you would have done it differently. I'm not judging you. I'm just sad for you. For you, Kristopher, Rachel's mother and especially Rachel." _

"... books for my next class." Quinn heard Rachel say. She shook herself out of her thoughts. "Rachel, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Rachel raised her right eye brow.

"You don't have to 'date' Jesse to prove a point. I promise you that I won't attack St. James with my words or my body. He's quite safe from me." Quinn put her hand on Puck's tight back, "Also from Puck."

"I'm not dating Jesse to protect him. I'm dating him because I have deep feelings for him." Rachel replied with a 100 watt smile.

Puck snorted.

"Stop lying Rachel." Quinn sighed.

Rachel turned a hard face up at Quinn. "Just deal with the fact that I have strong romantic feelings for Jesse St. James. Allow me to be happy."

"He won't make you happy." Quinn calmly said. "Finn makes you happy."

Jesse felt Rachel tense up. He rubbed a gentle hand up and down her spine. "I don't want Finn. I don't need Finn Hudson." He heard Rachel say.

Quinn blinked. Hard.

"Time to get to class Jesse." Rachel turned to him, and nodded her head. "Don't worry about my books, Noah will bring them along."

Jesse nodded, and pushed the joy stick sideways and wheeled them away. "Sorry about that kiss back there, Rachel, I know that was too much of a show for you taste." He looked bashful.

Rachel sighed. "I would be lying if I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it." She felt pink in her cheeks. "But, lets try to just keep the PDOA to just that okay. I know the typical high school couple does a lot more of that in public. But, I'm not ready for anything more than that."

"Of course." Jesse nodded. "You are a good actress Rachel Berry, I actually _believed_ that you desired me."

"I'm after Broadway after all." Rachel brushed her hair back against her neck.

"Broadway will all be the better with you as it's scarlet." Jesse sincerely said. _I bet you will even be better than Shelby. After all __nothing__ will stand in your way of your dream of stardom. You won't quite no matter what._ His plans for the small Diva turned dark in that moment. _Sorry Shelby. But, I have to disappoint you. I have to bring your precious baby girl down. I can't allow her to reach her dream. No way will I allow a loser to get everything they want – and be better off than me. _

Rachel breathed in relief as they reached the class room. When Jesse's chair stopped, she got off, and opened the door for him. He looked up at her in question. "Sorry I need to stretch my legs." She lied. He just shrugged and wheeled into the classroom. Rachel followed him.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. A year and four months is much too long for writers block. All I can say is that Jesse St. James is such a bastard. He refused to allow him to get passed the first part of this chapter. I hate him even more just for this reason. _

_I was planning on making this chapter the shortest chapter of the story – but when my muse finally came back from wherever bastard St. Spawn sent her – she had much to say. (As I say each of these chapters are going to be long – due to the fact that I have much too say in this story – and I don't want to drag the chapters out; just t o say want I want too say). _

_I'm actually pleased how this chapter turned out. I have a way to getting rid of St. Spawn that MUCH sooner than I originally had planned on,. At least get rid of the 'act' that Jesse is putting on will be over in the next chapter or two. Then evil Jesse will show is face._

_Plus until very recently (2nd of October of 2012) I couldn't even access this account. FFN eared this account form it's memory bank – and I had to try many emails & passwords to get this account back into the memory bank._

_But, I'm back – and by far not abandoning this story. I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me through this long silence period. _


End file.
